SSB: The Battle Begins
by TheKingOfGames789
Summary: In a time of great turmoil in the Smash Galaxy, six heroes must rise to save the universe from the Brotherhood of Darkness. Little do they know that they have stepped in the middle of an ancient war between the elements themselves. The first entry in the "Tales of the Guardians" trilogy. Also includes third-party characters not featured in the games. Rated T out of paranoia.
1. Prologue

**OKAY! I have a confession to make: "The Wrath of Mewtwo" was not my oldest work; this was. This is the first entry in my first attempt of a series that I had absolutely no means of publishing anywhere other than this site. So, if you thought my skills in 2011 were lackluster, THIS WAS BACK FROM 2009! My skills were nowhere near developed, and my narratives were absolute GARBAGE! But this also happens to be the series that I put the most effort into, and it includes LOADS of spin-offs and midquels. So, for those who think they could get a kick out of this mess, here you go.**

**Disclaimer: Super Smash Bros. belongs to Masashiro Sakurai, Nintendo, and HAL Laboratories. The only original characters in this fic are the Seven Elemental Beings mentioned in this little prologue. All non-original characters featured in this fic belong to their respective franchises and company labels.  
_**

Long ago, a large galaxy was created, with several different dimensions that made it the most unique part of the universe. Along with the galaxy (called the Smash Galaxy by many), there were seven Elemental Guardians who swore to protect it from any evil who dared try to destroy it: Pyro (the Guardian of Fire), Aqua (the Guardian of Water), Terra (the Guardian of Rock), Aero (the Guardian of Wind), Bolt (the Guardian of Electricity), Mace (the Guardian of Metal), and Glow (the Guardian of Light).

But as well as the seven who protected the Smash Galaxy, there was one Elemental Guardian who wanted to dominate it: Shade, the Guardian of Darkness.

Luckily, Glow and his cousins launched an attack on Shade's dark armies, nearly destroying Shade's evil empire. The traitorous Guardian was then incarcerated in an unwanted world known as the Shadow Dimension.

But Glow knew that Shade would return, and with his Universal Timeline, he created a prophecy stating what will happen in the years to come, but nobody knew when the final battle would come, until now.

And so the story begins.  
_

**Yup, I went there. I seriously made the Author's Notes longer than the actual prologue. Well, to be fair, this WAS 2009. Anyway, the next few chapters are going to be really short, so you can expect double updates when I see fit.**

**Well, see you guys later.**


	2. Chapter 1: Ordon under Attack

**Alright, next chapter is up, and OMG is this a weak start. Seriously, I'm not going to spoil anything, but you WILL notice a lot of Critical Research Failure for ****_The Legend of Zelda_**** ALMOST EVERYWHERE! Ugh! At least there's a chance you guys MIGHT like it.**

**Speaking of which, this fic is in desperate need of reviews. I know that this is a semi-popular story (I mean, it's nowhere near as popular as "The Wrath of Mewtwo" seems to be, but it does have some hefty views) and I'm sure there are those out there who are a little interested, but if this account is to continue running, then my stories need some reviews.**

**Anyway, let's move on.**

**Disclaimer: Super Smash Bros. belongs to Masahiro Sakurai. The various OCs that will appear in this fic belong to me and me alone.  
_**

Close to ten-thousand years later, a young man named Link was in the woods training. A while back, Link saved the kingdom of Hyrule from an evil tyrant, and was now one of the palace guards of Hyrule Castle. The thing is, over the past five years, Link had developed a crush on the Hyrule matriarch, Princess Zelda, but she didn't seem to reciprocate in any way, and if she had dropped any hints, he didn't notice. But he knew that she had feelings for him, all he had to do was do something to really awaken them.

"HELP! HELP! Bulblins are attacking the village, again!" said one of Link's fellow villagers.

_Not again_, Link thought. _That's the fifth time this week_.

Five years ago, Link defeated the original King Bulblin, and his followers were so disgraced by this that he was dethroned. Now his replacement, Radoc, has been attacking Ordon Village, but as a royal guard Link was sworn to protect Zelda at all times. Of course there _were_ six other really powerful guys with her at the time. So now it seems he's going to have to take down Radoc for the four hundredth time in a row.

Link had arrived at the village to see that the bulblins had ransacked the village. He readied his bow and arrow and shot directly at the bulblin in the back. But when the king saw his dead soldier, he attacked the place where the arrow came from, but nobody was there, except a squirrel. And when he returned to his battalion, only a dozen were left, all the other four hundred eighty-seven were slain.

"That must be a new record, 487 bulblins in ten minutes." said a voice from the trees. Link had apparently destroyed almost every last soldier in Radoc's army. "Now I want you and your, you call this an army, out of my village and never come back."

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! No. I'm afraid it is you who will be leaving for good. You see this is a hostile takeover and I have already claimed your village as one of my outposts. Can't you see that flag with the bulblin symbol on it, uh, over there?" the king said as he pointed to a green flag with the Radoc's face on it, but Link shook his head "No".

"Well, anyway, I'm going to give you to the count of twenty to get yourself _and_ everybody in this village, out of here, before I start killing."

"Wow, you can count that high? You must have just started Bulblin Kindergarten." said Link.

As smart as Link was, he was pretty tired from fighting off 487 bulblins in a row without a scratch, but he also wasn't about to let these morons take his home away from him.

_Perhaps I _can_ stop them, _Link thought, _Just keep on counting, morons._

Radoc got to fifteen. "16, 17, 18, 19, oh you're gonna wish you never messed with us bulblins, 20!" said the king. And with that, the battle for Ordon Village began.  
_

**Before anyone asks: Yes, Radoc is one of my various OCs.**

**Anyway, since this chapter is rather short, you can expect the next one to accompany it.**

**Well, remember guys: Read & Review, and try not to be too harsh on the beginner.**


	3. Chapter 2: The Battle for Ordon

The battle was fierce on every level. Link kept slicing and dicing at the bulblin he was fighting, while the other warriors (and there were not much warriors in Link's village) were doing a slightly worse job at fighting the dumbest monsters on the planet. Link finished off his bulblin and moved on to a bulblin who was attacking a defenseless group of villagers.

But Radoc had his own plan to win the battle. He had been secretly working on a technique where his left eye released a large amount of strange energy, which (if charged long enough) would allow him to annihilate Link, and the other warriors, just by looking at them.

The bulblins were fast, but Link was faster, _way_faster. The Master Sword defeated every single bulblin that attacked him or his fellow warriors. He was unstoppable compared to most of the bulblins.  
_

Eventually, the warriors were able to defeat ten of the thirteen bulblins during the battle and Link is just about ready to use his special move. Then, another bulblin attacked. Link swung his sword, but the bulblin blocked the attack. The bulblin attacked again, but Link blocked it with his shield. Then Radoc knew that it was time to use his Plasma Eye-Ray and obliterate Link and the remaining warriors.

Luckily, at that moment, while he was _still_ fighting that bulblin, he had the strange feeling that if he didn't act quickly, he'd be annihilated in less than a minute.

"Plasma…" Radoc started to say.

Then, Link used a piece of old magic he saved since his previous adventure, and transformed into a wolf, while using his highly-developed senses to spot the biggest threat to his health. It appeared that Radoc's left eye was going to fire a deadly laser at him and his fellow warriors. He turned back into an elf and shoved the bulblin he was fighting in his way.

"Eye-Ray!" Radoc shouted. And the laser hit Link's bulblin, which disintegrated into ashes.

"WHAT? That was supposed to kill Link, not one of my bulblins." Radoc shouted.

"Your targeting is a tad off, don't you think?" said Link.

Then, a Bulblin Archer one of the warriors was fighting raised his bow and flaming arrow, and tried to shoot Link in the back, but missed just barely.

There wasn't enough time, Link knew he could end this by taking out his biggest threat, so he ran up to the king and swung his sword at him. But the king punched him in the gut, and Link fell to the ground, weakened.

Luckily, the other warriors were able to distract him and the Bulblin Archer, while a man named Rusl and his wife Uli helped Link get back on his feet again. Unfortunately, he couldn't fight for a while. He could only watch as the other warriors were being slaughtered by Radoc and the Bulblin Archer.

_I can't just sit here and watch my friends die, _Link thought,_ injured or not, I have to do something to help._ Then he remembered something:

_Radoc's Plasma Eye-Ray. If I don't neutralize that special ability, those bulblins will kill everyone, _Link thought.

Against the orders of Rusl, Link got out his bow and arrow, and shot at the kings left eye.

"OUCH!" Radoc shouted in pain. **(AU: Really? OUCH was the best I could come up with? Maybe I wasn't as good as I thought I was. XO)**

"What happened to you, sir?" the Bulblin Archer asked.

"Someone shot an arrow at my left eye. I can't even open it any more. Who could have done this to me?"

Then the Bulblin Archer looked around the village, when he saw Link. Radoc the saw what the Bulblin Archer was looking at, and was furious.

"Hello there." said Link.

"I seemed to have underestimated you, Link." said Radoc.

"I'm just full of surprises, aren't I?" Link then proved his point by taking down the Bulblin Archer.

"You just defeated the last of my army of 500 ogres." Radoc gasped.

"So you learned to count to 500. I'm surprised at you." said Link.

Link was losing strength. He knew he had to do it. It was time!

Five years ago, when Link saved Hyrule from darkness, he had been entrusted with the Legendary Triforce of Courage. This allowed Link to use very special techniques that made him an incredible fighter, including the all-powerful Triforce Slash. Link only used that technique when he absolutely had to, but it seemed that this was one of those times.

So Link wearily raised his hand just inches from his chest, bent down on one knee, and then suddenly, the symbol that represented the Triforce of Courage shot off of Link's glove. Then, the symbol divided into three triangles, which trapped Radoc in a small prison of light. Then, Link attacked the prison continuously at an incredible speed, which then ended in Link shouting "TRIFORCE SLASH!" Then, with one damaging blow, Link sent Radoc flying all the way back to his castle.  
_

At Bulblin Castle, Radoc was pondering about how he was beaten, humiliatingly, by someone who almost died.

_How could this have happened? _Radoc thought, _how could I have lost to an elf?_

Radoc thought about this for an hour, before finally giving up on his little dilemma.

"THAT'S IT! I admit that was indeed a surprise, but mark my words, Link. Someday, you shall disappear from existence!" Radoc shouted right outside his castle.

Then, a mysterious purple vortex opened and a deep and evil voice said something just as evil: "That request can be granted."

Then, a giant, purple armored hand, reached out and grabbed Radoc, and pulled him through the vortex, leaving the throne room empty.  
_

**Yup. I went there. I incorporated Final Smashes in a fic that has absolutely nothing to do with the Smash Mansion. Be prepared to see that a lot throughout this particular fic.**

**Anyway, now that I've tortured you with my almost hilariously bad writing talents (at least for 2009), I think that's enough for today. The next chapter will be up tomorrow, and you can expect the next couple of chapters for "The Wrath of Mewtwo" to be up pretty soon as well.**

**Anyways, Read & Review, and I'll see you guys next time.**


	4. Chapter 3: The Brotherhood

**I'm back! Sorry for the semi-late update, but I've got another two chapters for you loyal fans.**

**One thing I feel like I should address: darkhunter999 requested that I add Sora and Riku from Kingdom Hearts into this story. Guys, I don't know if you have realized this, but this was back in 2009; at that point, I knew nothing about Kingdom Hearts (yeah, in case you thought I was sheltered before, here's your proof), so you won't find any character from that series in this particular fic. However, there will be a Square-Enix centered arc sometime in the future that I will print out as a separate project, so any KH fans out there may need to look out for that when the time comes; for now, let's continue with this story.**

**He also requested N and Shantae. Listen: I've already planned out a Pokémon arc in the near future, and it takes place in Kanto (with some elements of other generations mixed in there), and I've never heard of Shantae until very recently. I might be able to squeeze these two in in later arcs, but I make no promises.**

**Disclaimer: Super Smash Bros. belongs to Nintendo, Masahiro Sakurai, and HAL Laboratory. Any and all OCs (which I will alert you of if anyone couldn't figure it out before) belong to me and me alone.  
_**

Meanwhile at a place called Hyrule Castle, home to Princess Zelda, her and six other heroes: Samus Aran, Luigi, Meta Knight, Knuckles the Echidna, Mr. Game and Watch, R.O.B., Coco Bandicoot, and Ignitus, formed a meeting in Samus's futuristic office. There had been several attacks and abductions throughout the galaxy, and the suspicions were high.

"Hmm." said Zelda.

"What is it, Princess?" said Samus.

"Well, I believe that the attacks on Planet Morbias, the Dragon Temple, and Mushroom Kingdom, plus the recent attack on nearby Ordon Village here in Hyrule, are all connected to each other. Therefore, there has to be someone behind it all." Zelda said to the other heroes and heroines.

"Well, assuming you're correct, who in the galaxy would be powerful enough to create an army strong enough to strike four of the largest nations in this galaxy?" Knuckles asked.

"Well, I have a theory on who it could be, but I don't know for sure." Zelda said to her fellow council members.

Then, something crashed through the roof of the castle. It was a giant robot! And on the head, there were two figures: one was short with a large head, crazy black hair, and had a giant silver **N** on his forehead, wearing a white lab coat. And the other was tall, had black robes, and had a small, blue head with tiny, blood red eyes.

"Attention, Council of Heroes. I am Dr. Neo Cortex III, and this is my cohort, Zant. The eight of you have something I want. Hand over the pale blue Chaos Emerald, or suffer the consequences." The short one demanded. The Council already knew the answer to that.

"We shall never give you that Emerald." said Ignitus.

"Alright then, Zant, why don't we show them what happens when someone disobeys the Brotherhood of Darkness." Dr. Cortex said to Zant.

"_Killbot 3000_, attack the council." Zant ordered the robot.  
_

The Council of Heroes battled _Killbot 3000._ The battle went on for about three hours before Knuckles decided to have Zelda, Meta Knight, Samus, and the others escape, while he could at least slow him down.

"Time to take this guy down." Knuckles said to himself.

Then Knuckles got out his best weapons: the Shovel Claws. His claws tore the robot's armor apart, but _Killbot 3000_ swung its arm and knocked Knuckles into a wall. Then, when the other council saw what that thing could do, they decided to help out. Now, Ignitus used his fiery breath to melt _Killbot 3000 _a little bit. But then, _Killbot 3000_ fired a laser that imprisoned everyone into crystals. Now only three were left: Meta Knight, Samus, and Zelda.

Samus escaped, but _Killbot 3000 _smashed Meta Knight. Now, Zelda was more determined than ever to destroy the giant robot monster. She searched Samus's office for something to destroy it with. Then, she found it; Samus's EMP blaster. She fired it at _Killbot 3000_, and it made its arms fall to pieces, then the legs, then the head.

"Well that plan didn't work." said Zant.

Zelda did it. She destroyed _Killbot 3000_. With the robot monster gone, she could escape. But then, she got the feeling that she was being followed.

_What's going on, here? _Zelda thought, _I destroyed _Killbot 3000_. Who else could be trying to kill me?_

Then, something from behind froze her in a crystal. Then, the original two attackers took all seven crystals and flew off in victory on a small hovercraft.

"Where do you think the other one escaped to?" Dr. Cortex asked.

"To the one place a couple of bums like us would never look." The ever-so-cunning Zant replied.

Samus indeed went to somewhere they'd never look, only now she had to alert the universe's last six hopes for survival, however, they know not of the imminent danger that was upon them.  
_

**Alright, you guys were expecting third-party characters not featured in SSB in any way, shape, or form; now you have an idea of what franchises will be represented in this fic: for those who don't, I feel a little sorry for you, but just follow along, and if you haven't figured it out by then, then GO OUT AND PLAY SOME GAMES, DANG IT!**

**...Sorry if I sounded a little rude there, but on the note of that cliffhanger, I'll have the next chapter up soon.**


	5. Chapter 4: Samus's Warning

**Right, got the next chapter ready. School starts again tomorrow, so I make no promises for updates, but I'll do my best.**

**Anyway, let's get this mess up and running again.**

**Disclaimer: Super Smash Bros. belongs to Nintendo, Masahiro Sakurai, and HAL Laboratory. Any and all OCs in this fic belong to me and me alone.  
_**

A few days later, back in Ordon Village, Link had fully recovered from his injuries and was now sharpening his sword.

_I can't believe that I've already recovered after I pulled off such an attack on Radoc in that condition._ Link thought.

Then, out of nowhere, the postman shouted "HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEYYYYYYY! Mr. Link!" **(Yep, I went there! XD)**

This was weird. The only person Link knew outside the village was a Princess Zelda, and she didn't send him anything. Then he went to the outside of his little tree to receive his package. Only it wasn't a package, instead, the postman handed him a small disk.

"What the heck is this?" Link asked.

"How should I know? said the postman. "I deliver the mail, not check what it is. But I _do_ know who it's from; it's from a Samus Aran."

Link had heard of Samus; she's supposed to be some sort of intergalactic bounty hunter. After the postman left, Link pressed the little green button that said 'On'.

"Hello," said the holographic image of Samus, "Hello, is this thing on?"

"Yes." Link said to the holoviewer. **(Since when did the Hyruleans know how holoviewers worked? Good Lord, I was stupid back then!)**

"Good. Well, hello, Link. I'm Samus Aran."

"Yes, I know, you're famous throughout infinity and beyond." **(Okay, I know that this is a multiverse where all video game franchises ar connected in some way, but seriously, even given the logic provided, HOW WOULD LINK KNOW THIS?)**

"Well, anyway, you know about Hyrule Castle, right?"

"Yes, that place is _very_ famous around my village. So, would you get to the point already?"

"Well, you see, two men attacked the Council of Heroes. I think their names were Dr. Cortex and Zant. You know 'em?"

"I know Zant, that's for sure." **(I just love how he doesn't question how Zant is alive again. This is the same Link from ****_Twilight Princess_****, so he should know that something else is up.)**

Link and Zant were old enemies from years back. Zant used to be the servant to an evil tyrant named Ganondorf, until he was killed by a piece of dark magic that was known as the Fused Shadows. Link had never seen or heard about signs of Zant alive, until now.

"Well, they also captured five members of the council, including Zelda."

Link didn't like that news all that well. He knew as a fact that Zelda was a member of the council, and Samus was his only source for knowledge of Zelda's safety.

"Well, Samus. I don't know how to help. Seriously, how can I help?"

"All you have to do is gather a team of the best heroes in the galaxy: Mario, Kirby, Sonic, Crash, and Spyro."

"And how in the world am I supposed to get to those guys?"

"As we speak, a teleportation device is on its way here to transport you to any location you desire."

Then, the postman returned and shouted "HEEEEEEEEEEEEEYYYYYYY! Another delivery for Mr. Link." The postman delivered a small cube to Link's tree house.

"Well, that was fast."

"That's how I role. Now, all you have to do is say the location you wish to go to and you'll be on your way in a flash."

"Well, where should I go first?"

"If I were you, I'd start at the Mushroom Kingdom. That's where Mario lives. Oh but be careful, there's a war going on between the Mushroom People and the Koopas."

When Link heard the word 'mushroom', he knew he had to find some way to get out of this. Link has issues with fungi. So, he decided to put it in the most intelligent way possible: "Uh, Samus, I'm deathly allergic to mushrooms, or any fungus for that matter." **(WHY DID I GIVE HIM THIS!? Seriously, that makes no sense whatsoever!)**

"Yeah right, that's what they _all_ say. Now get going, you've got to save pretty much everything in existence!"

Well that didn't work. Now he's got to travel across dimensions to save the universe. Link was just about to turn back while he still could, but then he thought:_ If I don't, Zelda might die._

So he was just about to say Mushroom Kingdom, when Samus got his attention by saying: "HEY! Aren't you forgetting something?"

"What?"

"Me. Because when you get done with Mushroom Kingdom, you'll need me to tell you where to go next."

"Point very well made."

"Thanks."

Then, Link picked up the device, shouted Mushroom Kingdom, and then, sooner than they realized, the room started to spin. It started to spin faster now, and the faster they spin, though, the more nauseous Link became. Then, when they stopped spinning, they were in the middle of a large Mushroom Forest, and Link's nausea switched to his allergies, and started sneezing.

"Wow, you weren't kidding, you _are_ allergic to fungi." **(GRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNN!)**

"I told you so. Wait, this means only one thing."

Link was right. His village had become a giant castle surrounded by a forest of giant mushrooms. They had arrived at the Mushroom Kingdom.  
_

**Well, now that that AWFUL chapter is finished with, I'll see you guys next time. Remember to review!**


	6. Chapter 5: Status Report

**Alright! A villain chapter! Bet you guys thought you might not see this, especially with my other story, which is mostly a first-person narrative that focus's mainly on the protagonist. Well, in this story, no such rule exists.**

**Anyway, here you meet this fic's "Five-Bad Band", as TV Tropes calls it. Or, at least most of it.**

**Disclaimer: Super Smash Bros. belongs to Nintendo, Masahiro Sakurai, and HAL Laboratory. All franchises featured in this fic belong to their respective company labels. Any and all OCs who appear belong to me and only me.  
_**

"Sir, we were able to capture most of the council members. You can manipulate them and make them our slaves, now." said Zant.

"WHAT? Why do we have only seven?" said the boss as he saw the crystals that Zant brought to him. "And where is _Killbot 3000?"_

"Ms. Aran escaped and _Killbot 3000_ was destroyed," said Dr. Cortex, but his master wasn't pleased with this, "Luckily; we were able to get this."

Then, Zant handed his master a pale blue gem. This was one of the Chaos Emeralds, so Dr. Cortex hoped his boss would be impressed.

"Very impressive. Cortex, you have been promoted to one of my top lieutenants. BOWSER!" the boss replied.

"Yes, sir?" the giant monster said.

"Meet you're new partner."

Bowser, King of the Koopas, had always been in charge, and never had partners. But now that he's at this evil villain's disposal, he had to do whatever _he_ said, no questions asked.

"But now I need six more Chaos Emeralds for my plan to be complete." Then, Radoc entered the room.

"Radoc, where is our little elf pal?"

"In the Mushroom Kingdom, sir." said Radoc.

Bowser found it amusing that the one called the Chosen One was in the one place he had always wished to conquer. This also gave him the impression that the Chosen One was trying to find Bowser's half-witted archenemy, Mario.

"If I may have a say in this, boss? Mushroom Kingdom is at the top of my list of places to conquer, and I know someone that will be perfect for the job. He can lead my Koopa army to destroy whoever this Chosen One, the person he's looking for, and the whole kingdom, all at once." said Bowser.

"Not a bad idea. Who is he?"

"His name is Wario."

"Send him in. And Bowser, don't fail me."

"Don't worry. There's a Chaos Emerald there, as well as this Chosen One guy. He won't disappoint you, sir." Bowser said to his master.

"Perfect."

Then, Bowser summoned Wario to the room.

"Yes-a boss?" said Wario.

"Call me Sir. Now, I need you to destroy Mushroom Kingdom, or at least take the Chaos Emerald, kill the Chosen One, and lead the Koopas to a long-awaited victory over the Mushroom People."

"Sounds-a good to me."

Later, while Wario set off to Mushroom Kingdom, the four villains boarded the Battleship Halberd. Then, the master freed Mr. Game and Watch and R.O.B., and then he turned them evil.

"Mr. Game and Watch, you will pilot this ship. R.O.B., you will create an army of robots for rather special purposes."

"Yes sir." The two new recruits said in unison.

"As your first mission, Mr. Game and Watch, you are to set a course for the Mushroom Kingdom."

"Okay, boss."

"Call me Sir."

Then the ship took off, and they were ready for battle.

"Zant!" the master shouted, "I have a job for you."

"Didn't you just give me one before I got here?" Zant retorted.

"Don't get smart with me, Zant. I need you to check up on our little spy you hired. And you two idiots," he said to Bowser and Dr. Cortex. "I need you to take the prisoner to Detention Level Room 105, and find out everything she knows."

"Yes sir." the two henchmen said in unison.  
_

At the communication room, the evil thug Zant, contacted the spy he hired, and it seems he wasn't in a good mood.

"What the heck do you want with me now, Zant? I was just about to launch an assault on the Flat Zone for no particular reason whatsoever." said the spy.

"I didn't hire you to kill two-dimensional freaks; I hired you to spy on the council, and now that your job is done, you are now required to return to become a permanent member of the Brotherhood of Darkness. And bring us the item I needed you to retrieve for my own plan."

"Very well, sir. And make sure you congratulate me for the gift I brought you."

"Oh, I will. Zant out."

Then the message ended, and Zant headed for Detention Level Room 105. He arrived in time to release the prisoner from the crystal.

"Hello, Princess Zelda." Dr. Cortex said as Bowser hooked her up to electric shackles.

"Now, Princess, don't get any wrong ideas, but all we want from you are answers." said Zant.

"Yeah, and we're gonna get them from you, one way or the other." Bowser said as he activated an electric stick.  
_

**Well, now I've got something for you guys to think about as you guys continue to read on.**

**Anyway, this'll be the only update for this story today, but you can expect two updates tomorrow (if we're lucky, of course).**

**Remember to review, and I'll see you guys later.**


	7. Chapter 6: Link vs Mario

**Quick note: Link's spontaneous allergy to fungi reappear for the first scene of this chapter, and then disappear for good. I have no real explanation for this, but you could only imagine that it must have made sense to me back in 2009.**

**Disclaimer: Super Smash Bros. belongs to Nintendo, Masahiro Sakurai, and HAL Laboratory. All unoriginal characters belong to their respective company labels. All OCs belong to me and me alone.  
_**

Link walked through the Mushroom forest for quite some time. Although his allergies were beginning to give him a massive headache.

"Where the heck is this Mario (achoo) supposed to be anyway? My sinuses are (achoo) acting up more than ever." said Link.

"Not long, oh look, I think I can see a Mushroom Village." Samus said through the holoviewer.

They did indeed find a Mushroom Village, the top village to the exact, only when they got there, they didn't like what they saw: destroyed huts, chopped down mushrooms, wounded Mushroom People, and giant, empty, turtle shells.

"It looks like a fight took place here." said Samus.

"I don't think we're going to have a very warm welcome." said Link.

"FREEZE!" said a high voice from the background. It was a Mushroom Person, a small creature with a mushroom head on his head.

"My name is Toad, leader of the Mushroom Army."

"Does _everything_ in this world have something to do with a type of fungus?" Link asked.

"You're trespassing on royal property."

"What?"

"Are you or are you not, in the royal village without permission?"

"We're here on the authority of the Council of Heroes." said Samus.

"All true." said Link.

"Well what's you're purpose in Mushroom Kingdom?"

"I just want to see your defender, uh, Mario." Then, a bunch of Mushroom People surrounded Link.

"See, I told you this wouldn't be a warm welcome." Then, they got out inactive Bob-bombs, but Link knew they wouldn't stay inactive for long.

"The only way anyone can see Mario is if you can challenge him to a duel." said a Mushroom Guy.

"So you wish to challenge Mario, eh?" said Toad.

"No that's not it, I just want to…" Link tried to explain, but was interrupted.

"Take him to the castle." The soldiers walked Link to what Toad called Peach's Castle.

**(AU: Alright, you guys may now thank me for actually making the Toads look USEFUL!)**

_Not exactly what I wanted, but hopefully I can get to Mario this way_, Link thought to himself.

Once they got to the throne room, Link saw a young lady sitting on a special throne with mushrooms practically all over it. She sat between a plumber and a creature that looked like a dragon-dinosaur hybrid.

"Oh great Princess Peach, I found this trespasser out by the village. Do you think he might be a spy for Bowser?" said Toad.

"Wait a minute, Bowser, as in the evil tyrant leader of the Koopas, and the archenemy of Mario, whom we to ask something of him? No way are we working for that psychopath." Samus told Toad.

Then, the plumber stepped down and walked up to Link.

"You-a want to fight-a Mario, well you are-a looking at him." said the plumber.

"You're Mario? Well, Samus told me you were odd but I never expected _this_. Anyway, I don't want to fight you, I'm a friend of Zelda." Link said which made crowd gasp.

"What did I say?"

"If you're who you say you are, then why don't you tell us why you're here." said Peach.

"It's possible that Bowser and a few other villains have captured the entire Council of Heroes. And I'll need Mario's help to save them, as well as the galaxy, and pretty much the known universe."

"My-a brother, Luigi, is a member of-a the council. If-a what you-a say is-a true, the only-a way I can leave is if you-a can beat me in a duel-a." said Mario.

"Well in that case, bring it on."

The area was cleared for the battle between a guardian protector and an Italian plumber. Link drew his Master Sword, Mario balled his fists, and it seemed that everyone in the throne room was routing for Mario, except for Samus's hologram, which was holding up a sign that said 'GO LINK!' **(I'm sorry, but I can't help but laugh whenever I re-read that)**

_This is-a perfect, _Mario thought,_ I'm-a the only person in this-a room who can-a use fire abilities. I'll-a win for sure._

The duel started. Link and Mario jumped into the air (which was easy for Mario because he does that on a regular basis). Mario threw a fireball at Link, but missed. Then Link swung his sword at Mario, with a direct hit. With a few bruises, Mario fell to the floor in utter defeat. Link had won the duel.  
_

**And a very short duel at that.**

**Okay, so we've finished this chapter, and I can't say I'm proud of this particular entry. Oh well, we're getting to the point where this story gets to finally pick up. Anyway, the next update should be here soon, but keep in mind that Link is not as godly as this story retrospectively made him out to be.**

**Remember to review, and I'll see you guys later.**


	8. Chapter 7: Wario Attacks

**Okay, I'm back. Now on with the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Super Smash Bros. belongs to Nintendo, Masahiro Sakuari, and HAL Laboratory. All unoriginal characters belong to their respective company labels. All OCs in this fic belong to me and me alone.  
_**

"Is he dead?" Toad asked.

Link, Peach, and the monster, Yoshi, hoped not. Mario was the only hope for Mushroom Kingdom's survival, and one of Link's only hopes for saving Zelda, the council, and the universe, from Zant, Bowser, Dr. Cortex, and whoever they're working for. Then, Mario began moaning something: "Oh, my-a aching head."

Everyone in the throne room sighed in relief.

"Link, that's your name, right?" Peach asked.

Link nodded "yes".

"Oh, good. Well, Link, you have defeated Mario and, therefore, we will do whatever you wish."

"Then, Mario will go with Link on his journey, right?" said Samus's hologram.

"Yes, yes he can."

"Anything to save-a my brother, Luigi." said Mario.

But then, Wario busted through the roof of the castle.

"AGAIN WITH THE ROOF? What is it with these guys and crashing through the roof?" Samus complained.

"What? All I-a want is-a the Chaos Emerald." said Wario.

"Does it look like I care?"

"Beats-a me. You're-a wearing a robotic Power Suit for-a crying out-a loud."

"Oh-a, I hate this-a guy." said Mario.

"And I-a hate you."

"Well I-a hate you-a more."

"Well I-a hate even-a more than _that_-a."

"I-a hate you-a infinitely-a more."

Now Wario was about to explode with hate and anger.

"Alright-a, that's it! I'm-a gonna destroy you."

"Great." Link said sarcastically.  
_

It had been an hour, and Mario seemed to be losing his fight with Wario. He was using attacks that Mario didn't even know he had, meaning he needed to stop him before Wario got out his garlic, ate it, and transformed into Wario-Man. Then, Mario got an idea. He would use his special attack to defeat Wario. All he needed was a little time.

"Hey-a, Link, do you-a think that you can-a hold off Wario, while-a I charge-a up my-a energy for my special attack-a?" he asked Link.

"Got it, my Italian friend." said Link.

Link was a natural. Whatever attack Wario used, Link countered. Link couldn't be beaten by this amateur.

_This is easy, _Link thought, _this guy can't dish out anything I can't take._

"Stand-a back, Link. Save-a some of the fun for me-a."

"What-a is he-a doing?" Wario asked.

Then, Mario was surrounded by fire, and Wario was beginning to catch on to what his old foe was doing.

_No,_ Wario thought,_ it-a can't be._

It was. Mario's special attack: the Mario Finale!

"NOOOOOOO!" Wario shouted.

"Mario Finale!" Mario shouted at Wario.

Then, Mario shot out a fiery blast at Wario. It sent him flying aimlessly, all while shouting "MAMA MIA!"  
_

Meanwhile on-board the Battleship Halberd, the mysterious leader saw the whole battle between Mario and Wario.

"Bowser!" he shouted to the evil king.

"Yes, boss?"

"Wario has been defeated, your army has been decimated (again!), and Mario has joined the Chosen One. What do you have to say for yourself?"

"Yes, I know this looks bad, but I am proud to tell you that some of my sentries have retrieved the Chaos Emerald."

The leader knew that he couldn't be too angry with Bowser for this failure, but he _did_ have to set an example, eventually. "Mr. Game and Watch set a course for Dreamland. I'm willing to bet that's where the Chosen One is heading next."

"Okay, boss." said the former council member.

And with that, the Battleship Halberd began its trip to Dreamland.

"Now, which fool shall we send there to stop the two heroes from reaching Kirby?"

"I will, sir." said a giant penguin named King Dedede.

_Finally, someone who calls me Sir_, the Brotherhood's evil leader thought. **(Dang it! The not-really-funny running joke has ended!)**

"I will go and destroy the Chosen One and his Italian friend. Besides, I've got a score to settle with Kirby."

"Then get your penguin butt down there and eliminate them."

"Yes sir."  
_

**Funny thing: when originally writing this chapter back in 2009, I was originally going to have the master threaten to "do to [King Dedede] what [the master] did to Waddle Dee." So yeah, I was originally going to kill off Waddle Dee in this fic. Boy am I glad I did, because nowadays I know how much Waddle Dee is beloved by the video game community.**

**Anyway, that's gonna be it for today. Remember to review, and I'll see you guys next time.**


	9. Chapter 8: Dreamland

**Okay, another main character is introduced here in this chapter, and a fan-favorite one at that. Anyone familiar with Sakuari's work knows who this guys is, and if you paid attention to the name of the chapter, then you should know who it is.**

**Disclaimer: Super Smash Bros. belongs to Nintendo, Masahiro Sakurai, and HAL Laboratory. All non-original characters belong to their respective company label. Any and all OCs belong to me and me alone.  
_**

Link and Mario teleported to Dreamland to find Kirby, the only problem was that they had absolutely no idea on what he looked like, or how to find him.

"How the heck are we supposed to recognize this Kirby person, anyway?" Link asked Samus' hologram.

"He's short, round, pink, and has huge, black eyes." said Samus.

"You-a mean _that_-a guy?" Mario asked as he pointed to a short, fat, sunburned guy with huge sunglasses.

"EW, no." **(Hehe, I personally liked this little gag. It just brings back memories.)**

"Uh, Mario, I think she means _that_ guy." Link told Mario as he pointed to a small creature sleeping a tree.

"That's-a Kirby?" Mario asked.

"Yep." said Samus. **(How anticlimactic could I possibly be, am I right?)**

Then, King Dedede landed somewhere over by Dina Blade's nest, and she didn't like that. Dina Blade is this giant robin that tried to feed all of the food in Dreamland to feed her babies. She eventually became friends with Kirby and helped him defeat the Battleship Halberd. **(Pointless description of minor character is pointless!)** King Dedede was able to escape from Dina Blade, and then just ran up to Kirby.

Then, Kirby woke up and said something for the very first time in his life: "King Dedede, my archenemy. I thought I sent you flying from your own castle last week." **(KIRBY CAN TALK! WHAT SORCERY IS THIS?)**

"Wow. I didn't know you could talk. Anyway, I'm here for revenge, again." said King Dedede.

"Let's finish this." said King Dedede.

"It's your funeral." said Kirby.  
_

King Dedede was taking a _huge_ beating in the fight, while Kirby wasn't even breaking a sweat the whole time. Kirby was just about to finish him off, when King Dedede unleashed his entire Waddle Dee army. Luckily, Kirby was able to defeat the army, by eating them!

"Wow!" said Samus.

"Didn't see _that_ coming." said Link.

"Ditto." said Mario.

"Why does he always do that?" shouted King Dedede.

Then, Kirby swallowed up King Dedede, spat him out, and then looked exactly like him.

"Now _that's_ awesome." said Link.

After a few whacks with his own hammer, King Dedede looked pretty weak. But Kirby wasn't finished with him yet. He put on a chef hat, got out a _huge_ pot, and stuffed King Dedede in it!

"Okay, now to finish off this magnificent stew, we add the overweight penguin, add some peppers, tomatoes, a whole bottle of hot sauce, let it boil at 5000 degrees Fahrenheit, and we have a meal," Kirby said as if he was on a cooking show, "I like to call this recipe 'Cook Kirby'."

Then, King Dedede shouted something as he shot out of the giant pot: "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Yikes!" Mario whispered to Link.

"I didn't even know such a little guy like Kirby could beat someone so big like that King Dedede, or whatever he called him." Link whispered.

"I-a know. We definitely need-a him to join us on-a the quest."

"Uh, guys," said Samus' hologram, "Kirby's right there and he heard everything you just said."

"A small guy, huh?" Kirby said, not amused.

"So, Samus," Link asked the fierce warrior, hoping to change the subject before he and Mario ended up like King Dedede, "What's our next location?"

"Planet Morbias. That's where we'll find Sonic the Hedgehog." said Samus.

"Good. Now let's get there before King Dedede lands and turns Dreamland into a crater. **(Um, I didn't mean to make that sound like a fate joke. My apologies to all who were born large, or who are just out of shape...DANG IT! I DID IT AGAIN!)**

And with that, the three heroes, and hologram, were on their way.  
_

**Sorry I forgot to update yesterday, so as a consolation prize, I'm uploading the next chapter today. I hope we can be friends again.**

**...Hello!**

**...Anybody still there.**

**...**

**...**

**...Just review the chapter and I'll see you guys later.**


	10. Chapter 9: The Spy

**Double updates are always fun; especially when the second update is a pivotal plot-point!**

**Disclaimer: Super Smash Bros. belongs to Nintendo, Masahiro Sakurai, and HAL Laboratory. All non-original characters belong to their respective company labels. All OCs belong to me.  
_**

Zelda had been imprisoned in the Detention Level Room 105 for two days now, and her captives were barely feeding her; almost as it they were actually _letting_ her starve. Then, the mysterious leader entered the room with his three henchmen: Bowser, Dr. Cortex, and Zant.

"Hello there, Princess." he said to her.

"Monster! You've barely fed me _and_ forced me into telling you the location of the white and dark blue Chaos Emeralds. What more do you want from me?" Zelda shouted.

"Actually, there are two things: first, tell me where the last few Emeralds are."

"What's the second reason?"

"I would like you to meet someone. Zant, summon the spy."

"Yes, master." said Zant.

"Call me Sir." The master muttered under his breath.

And Zant did exactly what his master had told him to do. And when he arrived with his spy, Zelda couldn't believe what she saw. It was Meta Knight!

"What? But I thought _Killbot 3000_ killed you, this has to be a dream." Zelda said to her old friend.

"Actually, I climbed through a hatch in its hand, escaped, and of course, froze you in a crystal, and delivered it to Zant." said Meta Knight.

"Wait a minute, so it was you who brought _Killbot 3000 _to the castle?"

"Yep."

"So you were the one, who also started the war between those monsters and my friends." she yelled at Zant.

"All true." said Zant.

"But, Meta Knight, why?"

"I'm a spy for crying out loud. Zant hired me to gain your trust so that I could become a member of the Council of Heroes, and, eventually, bring _Killbot 3000_ to you." said Meta Knight.

"And it worked. I trusted you. The Council trusted you. And you betrayed us."

"ENOUGH OF THIS! I had no idea this would turn into such a soap opera. I have work to do and this is wasting my time. Bowser! Get the Dark Ball." the dark figure shouted at his henchman.

Bowser then got a small, purple, sphere and brought it to his master.

"Here you go, boss."

"Call me Sir. Now, this little orb is so evil, that it can destroy anything good through contact. So, you're going to tell us the location of the red, green, purple, and yellow Chaos Emeralds, or I'll use this baby on your friends when they arrive at my little trap."

The leader got really close to her, so close that she could smell his breath. But recognized that smell, and she could've sworn she saw a yellow gem on his forehead through that hood of his.

"No. I won't do it."

Then, it seemed that he was smiling.

"Oh well, you're loss is my gain. Besides, Meta Knight wasn't the only spy we have. There's also the Ogre King, Snake, and quite a few others. We'll find out, one way or the other."

And then they left. And now she was completely alone, almost completely.

"You don't have to stay here in this cell, you know." said Zant.

"Why?" said Zelda.

"You can marry me, and together we can overthrow my master."

This was actually a ploy to take over Hyrule. Zant was the usurper king of a bizarre place called the Twilight Realm. But Zant wanted more than just the Twilight Realm, he wanted the world. But unfortunately, Zant had to either marry or kill the rulers of the different regions, and Zelda (being what Zant called a "Light-Dweller") was one of the last people he really _would_ marry. Plus, with Zelda under his control, he would only begin to impress his master.

"No, I won't marry you! You're evil. I'm good. It would never work. And that's just the beginning. You and I are complete opposites: I care for my friends and royal subjects, you would rather slit their throats if they came remotely close to threatening you."

Zant seemed to frown on that, a lot. Then he said something that really shocked her.

"Well, we'll see about that, because in about ten seconds, you will give me your complete and undying loyalty."

Then, Zant used his dark magic to cast a strange spell on her. There was a strange, purple light coming from the cell. Then, the purple light vanished, and everything seemed normal outside the cell. But inside, a new evil was born.  
_

**Now, before you shippers start thinking about anything fishy; Zant is not romantically interested in Zelda. He only wants to marry her so that he may rule the Light World. But then again, when has that ever stopped you guys...**

**Anyway, remember to review, and I'll see you guys next time.**


	11. Chapter 10: Sonic vs Eggman

**Okay, I have a little confession. This chapter is both one of my favorite (in terms of effort, length, and drama), and also one of my least favorite (in terms of quality, research before-hand, and overall inconsistent to the overarching plot). Seriously, this chapter was so bad, I actually had to go back, Retcon it, and develop a side arc that surrounds something that I decided to change in this chapter. The exact changes I will discuss at the end of the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Super Smash Bros. belongs to Nintendo, Masahiro Sakurai, and HAL Laboratory. All non-original characters belong to their respective company labels. All OCs in this fic belong to me.  
_**

The heroes had arrived on Planet Mobias, but it quickly turned into a disaster. They met a bunch of large, angry animals; a pink hedgehog, a yellow fox with (get this) two tails, and a rabbit with a weird looking creature. After a long introduction, Link learned the names of each creature: the hedgehog referred to herself as Amy Rose, the two-tailed fox was called Tails (no surprise there), and the rabbit and blue creature were respectively named Cream and Cheese.

It was when Kirby asked if they could see Sonic when things went downhill. It was obvious that the animals thought that the three were either spy for someone they called Eggman, or a bunch of stalker fans who probably wanted Sonic's autograph. Either way, the rest of the visit was a total disaster.

"How do we get ourselves into these messes?" Samus asked.

"Oh, gee, I don't know. Maybe it's because Kirby said 'We're here for Sonic' but didn't say 'We want Sonic to join us on this quest to save the entire universe'." said Link.

"How many times do I have to say 'My bad'?" said Kirby.

"If this turns out like Mushroom Kingdom, then _you_ will be held accountable." said Samus.

Then, they arrived at a little house in the middle of nowhere.

"Why the heck did he build a house in the middle of this never ending field?" Kirby asked Tails.

"Sonic likes to run." He told the three heroes.

_Not good,_ Link thought,_ if the challenge is to run, we'll never leave this place._

They went inside the house, and they lucked out. Nobody was there.

"You just wait here. Sonic will be back soon, and when he gets here, you'll be sorry." said Amy.

The heroes stayed there in the house until Sonic got there. It took him a while to get there for being the fastest thing alive.

"So, who's in there?" Sonic asked.

"Just some strange people who more than likely want to kill you, Sonic." said Cream.

"You don't say." Sonic entered the room. Link didn't believe it. He knew Sonic was a hedgehog, but he had no idea that he'd be_blue_.

"The name's Sonic. It appears that the three of you aren't from here. Are you mercenaries for Dr. Eggman?" said Sonic.

"Oblivious blue hedgehog says what?" said Kirby.

"I don't think they know him." Amy whispered.

"It could be an act." said Tails.

The five friends looked at Link, Mario, and Kirby, then, Sonic said "So, which one of you wants to fight me?"

The three of them thought he would say that, so they decided that Mario would do it. So, Link and Kirby pointed to Mario.  
_

Without missing a beat, Sonic kicked Mario's butt with ease. Mario threw fireball after fireball, but Sonic was too fast. Mario's only hope was the Mario Finale. But then, a giant laser cut across the battlefield, interrupting the fight.

"Attention Sonic, after months of searching for you, I have finally found the red Chaos Emerald, and I'm going to use it to destroy you, for nobody can defeat Dr. Ivo Robotnik!" said a man on the intercom.

Samus almost fell asleep from boredom. **(Question: How can a hologram fall asleep?)**

"Hey. Samus, wake up." said Link.

"Oh, sorry. It's just that I've heard Eggman's speech so many times, it gets boring." said Samus.

"You know this guy?"

"Sort of. Knuckles told us _all_ about him. He and his Egg-bots have been attacking him, Sonic, and his friends for some time."

"How long?"

"I think maybe five years or so."

"What a coincidence."

"Badniks, destroy Sonic and his new friends." Dr. Eggman ordered.

When the robots attacked, Sonic and Mario easily defeated them.

"Well, that was easy. I guess Eggman ran out of actually _strong_ robots to try and kill me with." said Sonic.

The so-called great doctor didn't like the way his robots failed him like that, then he got an idea.

"Oh, you want a powerful robot, Sonic? Well you're going to get one! I made some modifications to the _Egg-Fort II_, so now, with the power of the red Chaos Emerald," he said into the intercom as his ship transformed into a giant robot, "I now control the _Eggs-terminator_."

The seven heroes (and the hologram of Samus) gazed upon the most massive machine they've ever seen, even larger than _Killbot 3000._

"Well, that doesn't look good." said Tails.

And that was the beginning of the ultimate showdown for the red Chaos Emerald. The _Eggs-terminator _was taking little damage. And now, the seven heroes were losing strength.

"If only Silver was here. He might be able to help take this thing down." said Cream.

"Wait, who is Silver?" Link asked.

"You call?" said a silver hedgehog that just ran up to Cream. **(POOR INTRODUCTION TO SEMI-IMPORTANT MINOR CHARACTER IS POOR!)**

"SILVER?" Dr. Eggman shouted.

"I heard you guys needed some help fighting Dr. Eggman, so I decided to help out." said Silver.

"Well don't hesitate to fight, because we need some serious firepower on our side." said Link.

Now that Silver had arrived, the tables had turned for the heroes. Now, Link, Mario, Kirby, Sonic, Amy, Tails, Cream, Cheese, and Silver, were able to really put the hurt on the _Eggs-terminator_, but Eggman had another trick up his sleeve.

"Uh, now it's time to bust out Plan C."

Plan C was having an army of Egg-bots pour out of the hangar of the _Eggs-terminator_, but Link and the others wouldn't give up the fight. Link, Mario, and Kirby were able to destroy every last Egg-bot that came their way. But the four robots from earlier attacked Mario again, but he took them down with a bit more of a challenge this time.

"Uh, how about Plan D?"

For Plan D, Eggman sent out one of his mega Egg-bot, Missile Wrist. Sonic was easily able to defeat him with his golden ring.

"Alright, how about Plan E?" said Eggman.  
_

Silver was able to get through the defenses to the _Eggs-terminator_. He wanted to find Eggman, capture him, and end this battle, but when he got to the control room, Eggman was gone.

"Where are you, Eggman?" Silver shouted.

"Eggman's not here anymore." said a voice.

"Who are you?" Then, the person stood up and turned around.

"If you're wandering where the good doctor is, he left, right before you arrived in this house of horrors." said a short, purple, weasel that looked like he jumped out of an old western film. "You can call me Nack."

"I don't know what you plan to do here, but I'm taking you down and turning you in!" Silver boasted, causing Nack to laugh.

"Yeah, I'm sure you will. But Zant has put quite the hefty bounty on your friends' heads, and I plan to collect," Nack said as he removed the Chaos Emerald, and activated the robot's self-destruct system. "No hard feelings; it's just business."

"You don't have to do this. You can help me and Sonic and everyone in the universe by helping us defeat Dr. Eggman." said Silver.

"Heh, I think I'd rather take the money." And with that, Nack activated a device in his hands, which opened a vortex (similar to the one Radoc was pulled through), and walked away, leaving Silver shouting in anger.

Then, the _Eggs-terminator_ was destroyed, and Amy, Tails, Cream, and Cheese were crystalized.

Sonic couldn't even watch. His best friends were trapped inside tiny, yellow crystals, and Silver was nowhere to be found.

"Silver sacrificed himself to save us all." said Link.

"NO!" Sonic shouted.

And now the four heroes, Link, Mario, Kirby, and Sonic, were completely alone.  
_

**Such a sad ending for probably the most edited chapter in this fic. What are such changes?**

*** Nack/Fang was originally Shadow, who used Chaos Control to transport the Eggs-terminator to another dimension, instead of outright blowing it up. (Reason for doing so is to develop Sonic's character because, no spoilers intended, he's going to be ****_quite_**** the piece of work in this trilogy. A side arc will be released much later, compiled with a few other side arcs to go with it)**

*** Sonic's world is known as Mobius. Due to lack of knowledge that the fandom is not necessarily kind to merging the games with the comics, I thought the world was known as this in all continuities. For simplicity's sake, I will continue to refer to Sonic's world as Mobius until I find out what exactly to call it. My apologies if I angered a few devoted fans out there.**

*** A LOT of unnecessary dialogue was cut. The reason being it just served to make the chapter longer, which doesn't really matter in hindsight. I just decided to cut it because of the above, and because it was just ****_really_**** obvious.**

**Now that that's over, and I've left you guys on a cliffhanger, I remind you guys to review, and see you guys later.**


	12. Chapter 11: Wumpa Island

**Hehe, boy do I have a treat for you guys. Remember when I said that there would be third-party characters not featured in the games? Well this chapter is where that inclusion starts to become more prominent.**

**As you could tell from the name of the chapter, you should probably have an idea of who will be the team's fifth member.**

**Disclaimer: Super Smash Bros. belongs to Nintendo, Masahiro Sakurai, and HAL Laboratory. All non-original characters featured in this fic belong to their respective company labels. The various OCs in this fic belong to me. Steal them and die (not really, but you get the idea)  
_**

"Sonic." said Samus' hologram.

"WHAT? What could you possibly want from me?" Sonic shouted.

"Well, it's time to head on over to Wumpa Island and find Crash."

"You can count me out."

"You say what now?" **(This joke is starting to show up a lot, for reasons I don't even know)**

"Apparently, wherever you guys go, people get killed. I'm not going to stay here and watch as more people die, just like my friends."

"Uh, FYI, your friends aren't dead. They're just imprisoned in crystals, and they can't be freed unless we get one of the bad guys to touch the crystals." said Samus.

"Hmph!" Sonic muffled, standing there awkwardly in silence for about a minute or so. Ultimately, he gave in. "Alright, I'll go with. So, this Wumpa Island, where is it?"

"Wumpa Island is in the middle of hyperspace."

"SAY WHAT!?" Sonic, Kirby and Mario said in unison. **(XDXDXDXD! I'm sorry, but that reaction was just too good to edit out)**

"That's right. And since you already signed up for it, you can't change your mind."  
_

Reluctantly, the three of them got Link to use the transporter device to take them to Wumpa Island, and Sonic crossed his fingers, hoping this wouldn't turn out as tragic as it did on Planet Mobias. **(Remember: this is purely out of lack of knowledge of the comics prior to writing this; I pretty much thought it was called this from second-hand information from one of my friends, who's a ****_really_**** big "Sonic" fan)**

"Things should turn out better here." said Link.

"I-a hop so-a." said Mario. Then, an alien with a giant, pink egg for a head, jumped in front of them.

"Hold it right there, friends of Crash, I presume." he said.

"You said we were friends of Crash, but we don't even know what he looks like." said Sonic.

"Oh, well then you must be the heroes that have been causing so much trouble for my employers," said the alien, "If so, then it will be a pleasure to hand you over to the Master, myself."

Then, something from behind him attacked and sent the alien flying. It was a floating mask and a bandicoot.

"Wow, Crash. That was easier than _last_ time." said the mask.

"Uh huh." said the bandicoot.

Then they spotted the four heroes. The mask introduced himself.

"Why hello, young travelers, and little blue person."

"Oh, this isn't the real me. This is just a hologram." said Samus. **(OOC much? Then again, everyone in this fic is OOC.)**

"Oh, right. Any way I'm Aku Aku."

"Gesundheit." said Link.

"No. I said _Aku _not _Achoo_. And this is Crash Bandicoot, the champion of Bandicoot Island."

Then, Aku flew up to Link and whispered: "He doesn't speak much, just to let you know."

"Got it. Oh and, not to tick you off or anything, but we kind of need him." said Link.

Then, the alien came back. And he looked mad, really mad.

"Well, if you do want to take Crash, you'll have to wait until we're done with N. Trance."

"This time I'm gonna get you, Crash!" said N. Trance.

Then, using an assortment of attacks, Crash defeated N. Trance, but then he got back up, froze Aku in a crystal, and took the green Chaos Emerald.

"I'll stop him." said a huge bandicoot that also had no tail.

"HAH! Think again, Crunch." said N. Trance.

Then, he froze Crunch in a crystal, and Crash did not like that, so he attacked N. Trance. But before he could do anything, N. Trance teleported to the ship while saying: "Nice knowing ya, idiots." And Kirby recognized that ship.

"Oh no. IT'S THE BATTLESHIP HALBERD!" he shouted.

"Good bye, Chosen One!" an evil sounding voice said on the intercom.

"That voice. Where have I heard it before?" Link said to himself.

Then, Zant fired a giant laser at the heroes. But, luckily, Link shouted "Dragon Temple!" at the transporter device.  
_

Meanwhile back on the Battleship Halberd, the four villains: the master, Zant, Bowser, and Dr. Cortex, were wandering what had happened to the heroes.

"What happened to them?" said Bowser.

"With any luck, they were disintegrated by the laser. Nobody could've survived it." said Dr. Cortex.

"Could you repeat that? This time in English, please."

"They probably died."

"See, was that so hard?" **(Since when was Bowser illiterate? I know that he's semi-competent, but I must say, I agree with all of you Bowser fans who are screaming their heads off right now: BOWSER WAS NEVER AN IDIOT!)**

"Like Dr. Cortex said, are they dead?" Zant asked.

"No. They're still alive." the master said as he looked at the tracking radar.

"Master, I don't mean to be disrespectful, but how do you know?"

"Call me Sir. I had Wario, King Dedede, Missile Wrist, and N. Trance place a tracking device on each of the heroes. And all five of them are online. They're at the Dragon Temple." the master said to his apprentice, "Meta Knight!"

"Yes boss?" said Meta Knight.

"Call me Sir. I need you to contact Rypto and tell him to send in his top four henchmen to destroy the Chosen One and his friends in the one place he wishes to crush."

"Yes boss."

"I said call me Sir."  
_

**I realize now that the Master's "Call me Sir" joke is starting to get old. Oh well, I happen to know that it won't last.**

**Funny thing I should mention: in the original script, I was originally going to have N. Trance attempt to hypnotize the heroes, but only succeeded with Mario. N. trance would then force Mario to due increasingly ridiculous gags (including "The Funky Chicken"). This stemmed from the belief that intelligent people cannot be hypnotized, and by doing this, it would show that Mario is not as smart as his allies. This was dropped because it felt like I was insulting the mascot of the gaming industry, and abandoned the scene out of guilt. (Also, the "Mario does the Funky Chicken" would be ten times more hilarious if this were a video and not a written story)**

**Well, with that chapter out of the way, remember to review, and I'll see you guys later.**


	13. Chapter 12: Arena Grudge Match

**This chapter, although it sets up the halfway point of the story, is probably the one where my Critical Research Failure shines the brightest. This, as you could probably tell by now, is a Spyro-centered chapter. I made the mistake of assuming the Original Series and The Legend of Spyro trilogy were part of the same continuity. That is really all that needs to be said.**

**Disclaimer: Super Smash Bros. belongs to Nintendo, Masahiro Sakurai, and HAL Laboratory. All non-original characters belong to their respective company labels. Any and all OCs in this fic belong to me.  
_**

"This place obviously has a lot of wars, doesn't it, guys?" said Link.

"The weirdest part is that the ugly-looking monsters are supposed to be dead. Why are they alive?" Samus asked.

"SHH! I'm-a watching the-a show." said Mario. **(What few implications that Mario was not as smart as the others that were leftover still remain. Dang it!)**

"Yeah, this is getting good." said Sonic.

Then, a little dragonfly shouted "STOP!" to the four guys they were fighting, which were an icy gladiator, a rock monster with lava running down its chest, a pirate mongoose with a cannon on his head, and a Viking ape with duel swords.

"What do you mean stop?" said the rock monster.

"I mean stop fighting like spoiled children. I say we handle this like adults, and settle this in the Fillmuth Arena." **(Typical Sparx; attempting to solve a problem with more violence. At least HE'S not entirely OOC.)**

The monsters liked that idea, so the four monsters followed the dragons, dragonfly, cheetah, and mole, to the arena.

"OOOOOHHHHH, I can tell this is gonna get really good really fast, let's go, fellas." said Sonic.

"Samus, why does it look like I'm the only competent person on this team?" Link said to Samus' hologram as the other four heroes ran to the arena.

"It's one of life's greatest mysteries, Link." said Samus. **(It's no mystery; I was just aiming at a dramedy. You can see how that turned out.)  
_**

When they got there, the heroes saw the mole and the rock monster from before duke it out. The rock monster attacked, but the mole dug his way through the rock monster.

"You're going down, Blinky." said the rock monster.

"Same to you, Golem." said the mole.

Then, Blinky attacked Golem one last time. The battle was over, and Blinky had won.

"WOOHOO! Yeah, you go, mole!" shouted Kirby.

"SSSHHH! The next match is starting." said Sonic

"It's-a that black-a dragoness." said Mario.

The black dragoness and her opponent, the pirate mongoose, circled around each other for a moment, then the mongoose said "This reminds me of when you were a gladiator in _my_ arena, you know, Cynder?"

"Yeah, Scab. They weren't the best of memories." said the black dragoness that the mongoose called Cynder.

Scab fired his cannon, but Cynder dodged it. Then, somehow, Scab got his pirate army to surround Cynder.

_Not good, not good, _Cynder thought as the pirates closed in on her. Scab then somehow got the pirates to try to capture her again.

_SO not good, _she thought again.

Cynder was eventually able to defeat Scab and his minions, and then moved on to the next match.

"Now _that_ was awesome, I admit." Said Link.

Then, a small, purple dragon stepped into the arena, along with the dragonfly.

"Hey, you see _that_guy, down there?" Samus asked.

"You-a mean the dragon-a fly?" said Mario.

"**NO**! I'm talking about the dragon he's with. That little, purple dragon is the one we want."

"_He's_ Spyro?" Link exclaimed.

"Yep."

Then, the Viking ape that they saw earlier stepped into the arena, ready to kill Spyro.

"And who's _that_?" Sonic asked.

"Oh, I had almost forgotten about him and the others that Spyro's friends are fighting. He is Gaul, the Ape King, and his buddies that you just saw Blinky and Cynder beat up are all the newly hired henchmen of Spyro's new enemy, Rypto." **(Leave it to my skewed imagination to turn Samus into an Exposition Fairy/Bounty Hunter.)**

"Yeah, _that's_ good to know." Kirby said sarcastically. **(Way for Kirby to express all of your thoughts about Exposition Fairies)** Then, Gaul did exactly what Scab did, he sent in all of his Dark Apes to try and kill Spyro.

"Copycat." Spyro muttered.

"Don't you mean 'Copy-monkey'." said the dragonfly.

"Bad-joke Alert." said Samus.

Spyro and Sparx battled fiercely against Gaul, and didn't really do that much of damage. So, Spyro tried one of his many Furies.

"Fire Fury!" he shouted.

One attack from the Fire Fury set one of Gaul's apes on fire. Spyro did a few melee combo attacks, sending another ape into the air, and then Sparx swiped him across the face three times, bit him (then gagged) and then slammed the ape into the ground. Gaul didn't give up, though. He just sent in more apes. So Spyro tried another Fury.

"Ice Fury!" he shouted.

It froze the apes solid, leaving Gaul the only one left. All the little dragon had to do was ram his head into Gaul's get, and the large ape bent his knees in defeat, making Spyro the winner.

"Link, I think it's time you tried recruiting Spyro before the final match between Hunter and the Ice King starts." said Samus.

"Good idea, Samus." Said Link.

_He agreed, yes!_ Samus thought.

Link walked down into the door that led outside the Fillmuth, but Mario saw this and asked Samus' hologram a question when Link was out of earshot: "You're not-a falling for Link, are you?"

"WHAT?! Of course not, what makes you say that?"

"The hints are a little obvious, Samus." Mario then looked around, and everyone (except for Sonic) seemed to be listening in on their conversation, but being somewhat discreet about how they're listening in. "Well, obvious to everyone but-a Sonic."

"What hints are you talking about?" Samus asked, somewhat offended.

"When we were-a fighting, you were the only one who was-a shouting 'GO LINK!' at the top of your-a lungs." said Mario.

"I was just rooting for him, that's all." Samus lied.  
_

"Hey, Spyro, my man, or dragon or whatever, I told you those guys were pushovers." said Sparx.

"Okay, you were right. Here are the five gems I bet." said Spyro.

Link noticed something weird about one of the gems. It wasn't the same size as the other gems he'd seen in this region. In fact it looked almost exactly the same size as one of the Chaos Emeralds. So now he knew for sure that he had to recruit both Spyro _and_ Sparx.

"Um, hey, Spyro is it?" Link asked.

"Yeah." said Spyro.

"Well, I'm going to need you and your friend there to join me and my friends on a quest to save the universe."

Spyro and Sparx thought about this for a moment, but before either one of them could answer, the final match started.

The cheetah archer stepped into the arena, the one Samus called Hunter. Then the ice gladiator, Samus called him the Ice King.

Hunter shot an arrow, which had no effect on the Ice King. Then, the Ice King swiped at Hunter with his Ice Sword. Hunter then had an idea. He would use one of his electric arrows to destroy his shield. But before Hunter could do anything, Ice King crystalized him. **(I'm not sure I've ever made it clear about how crystallization works: pretty much, anyone with a symbol of the Brotherhood (which I will eventually post on deviantArt when I feel like I can) just needs to touch their victim in the corresponding area of their Brotherhood Sigil; either that, or the victim sustains heavy damage from a Brotherhood member. The More You Know!)**

"Foul Play." said the dragon in the announcer's box who called himself Terrador.

Then, the Ice King's associates: Scab, Gaul, and Golem, crystalized Terrador, too, then Cyril, then Volteer, then Digger, then Cynder.

"They got all of our friends!" shouted Sparx as Scab crystalized him and took his yellow Chaos Emerald.

"I have the yellow Chaos Emerald, guys!" Scab shouted.

"Perfect." said Gaul.

"Our master will be very pleased." said the Ice King. With that, the villains left for the exit.

Link shouted. t crystalized were his friends.

"So, did you get the Emerald?" Kirby asked.

"What the heck do you think?" Link said as he caught his breath.

"Oo-kay, everyone meet me at the Nuclear Test Site for your first mission as a team. And maybe even find a way to beat those Emerald- Snatching monsters at their own game. Be there in one hour. Samus out." said the hologram of Samus.

Then the communicator device shut down, for good. And now the heroes were a bit confused. Where was the Nuclear Test Site? Link gave the command anyway and the transporter device sent them there, totally unaware of the imminent danger that lied ahead.  
_

**Just the mention of danger kind of clues you in on what's coming. Believe me, the next chapter is one of my favorite in this fic because it sets up for one of the most important sub-plots in this series.**

**But, I'm not going to spoil the whole fic for you, because you guys still need to figure out the identity of The Master. If anyone thinks they can guess the identity of The Master, PM me your answer. The prize is pretty much bragging rights, because I have nothing special to give out, nor the means of distributing prizes. Wait...why am I making a big deal out of this? It's just a central plot point?**

**Oh well, just remember to review, do so, and I'll see you guys next time.**


	14. Chapter 13: It's a Trap!

_**Return of the Jedi**_** quotes aside, this is where I personally think the story actually starts to get good. Also, this was 2009 me's attempt to make a dramatic chapter, so if anything comes out a little Narmy (as TV Tropes calls it), cut me a little slack; after all, it was 2009.**

**Disclaimer: Super Smash Bros. belongs to Nintendo, Masahiro Sakurai, and HAL Laboratory. The various OCs in this chapter belong to me. Try to steal them, and I'll make you pay dearly.  
_**

When the heroes got to the Nuclear Test Site, they had no idea there would be an ambush.

"Hello, heroes." said the dark figure.

Link studied the dark figure and thought about his voice.

"You sound vaguely familiar, have we met before?" he asked.

"Actually we have, but it's been ten years so I don't think you would remember me that much."

Link then spotted the gemstones and then shouted: "It's you, isn't it Ganondorf?"

_How did he know,_ the dark figure thought, then looked at his gemstones, _Oh, right. _**(OH COME ON! IT WAS SO OBVIOUS EVEN A THREE-YEAR-OLD COULD FIGURE IT OUT! Then again, this is rated T, and a three-year-old's parents probably wouldn't let them on this site. Oh well; the point has been made.)**

"You are correct, Chosen One." Ganondorf said as he removed his cloak.

"How are you still alive? You died long ago. I saw it with my own eyes."

"You have the Elemental Guardian, Shade, to thank for that." said Ganondorf. "After he resurrected me, I was able to travel to other worlds, and I realized that I wasn't the only super villain in the universe. So I studied them for a few years, until I was summoned by Shade himself. He told me that he had a plan to take over the universe by releasing his dark armies. I told him that I would help him by unleashing an army of the nastiest villains in the universe to accomplish his plans, which led to my new order of evil known as the Brotherhood of Darkness."

"Where is Samus?" Link shouted.

"She's in a crystal on the way to the Smash Palace." said Zant. **(Sorry for the name change, but considering the franchise this is for, it's probably for the batter.)**

"Where is Zelda?"

"Right here. Meta Knight, bring her in." Ganondorf shouted. Then Meta Knight brought in Zelda, but Link noticed something different about her. For starters, she was glowing purple; but she also had yellow eyes, and razor-sharp teeth. So he could tell that the Zelda he knew had been tampered with. **(Tampered with? What have the Brotherhood been doing to Zelda?)**

"What the heck have you done to her?"

"Zant showed her the joys of serving the shadows. It will wear off, but you won't be alive to see it. GUARDS, take these pesky heroes to the bomb."  
_

"The Shadowatomic Bomb is large enough, powerful enough, and evil enough to blow three miles to the Shadow Dimension." said Dr. Cortex as he kept talking about his creation.

"Does this guy ever shut up?" Sonic asked Crash.

"Uh-uh." said Crash.

"Bulblins tie up the heroes, R.O.B. sentries, activate the bomb." Ganondorf ordered his minions.

Radoc assembled his troops to tie Link and his friends to the bomb. While the R.O.B. sentries activated the bomb, which was set to go off in exactly ten minutes!

"So long, Chosen One." Ganondorf said as his hovercraft began to take off with Zelda and the Brotherhood lieutenants.

"Wait, why do you keep calling me the Chosen One?" Link asked.

"I would tell you, but the story is really long and I don't want to die." Then he took off.

The timer eventually reached zero, and completely destroyed the Nuclear Test Site, and the heroes along with it.

"Perfect," Ganondorf said to himself as he watched the explosion, "Now I can finish the next phase of my plan."  
_

**Ladies and gentlemen, the main villain of the story! Yeah, Ganondorf is a real jerk here, but if you think Ganondorf is the worst here, just wait till the series goes on; you will absolutely LOATHE some of the later antagonists in the series.**

**But enough of that, the next chapter is coming probably Saturday, and I'll upload twice that day (or at least, that's the plan).**

**Remember to review, and I'll see you guys later.**


	15. Chapter 14: The Guardians

**Yep, its these guys again. If you guys were complaining that they were underdeveloped, well, prepare to meet satisfaction.**

**Disclaimer: Super Smash Bros. belongs to Nintendo, Masahiro Sakurai, and HAL Laboratory. The OCs are mine (duh!)_**

It turned out that the six heroes never died in the explosion, though for a very short while, they thought they did. They had somehow, instead, ended up in some sort of Sub-Dimension.

"Are we dead yet?" Sonic asked.

"I don't think so. Because if we are, I don't think heaven would be so dark and smell like a wet dog. Oh, wait. That's just Crash." said Kirby. **(How rude!)**

"Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!" Crash growled. Crash was about to attack, when a giant, flaming foot got in his way.

"Huh?" said Crash.

"Now, now, Crash. That's no way to treat your friends, is it?" said a strange voice. Crash looked up and saw a giant fire beast. And he wasn't alone. He also saw a water creature, a rock monster, and more. Link recognized them from the legends he had heard when he was just a boy.

"You're the Elemental Guardians, aren't you?" he asked. The creatures nodded.

"Pyro, Aqua, Terra, Aero, Bolt, Mace, and Glow, am I right?" Spyro carried on.

"Guilty as charged." said Glow.

"Why-a the heck are-a you guys here?" said Mario.

"That is a story best left untold." Pyro said, making a side-death-glare at Glow. **(Hm, what could they be here for? *hint to future arc*)**

"Oh, well we're here because this jerk named Ganondorf tried to kill us." said Sonic.

There was a long silence between the thirteen warriors. Glow began to think as he feared the worst. _I could be wrong, but there is a possibility that this Ganondorf person could be a follower of my evil brother,_ Glow thought.

"Tell me, Link. What was this Ganondorf person after anyway?"

"He was after these things called the Chaos Emeralds and…" Link explained, but then paused, "Wait a second, how do you know my name?"

"Because, Link, you are my last surviving descendant."

The other five heroes' jaws dropped to the floor. If Link was the last surviving light-user, then it was no wonder why he was so powerful.

"Now, back to the part where Ganondorf was after the Chaos Emeralds. We believe that he is trying to open a portal to release Shade and his armies by means of the Chaos Emeralds." said Aqua.

"You mean through Chaos Control, right?" said Sonic.

"Sort of. The famous Chaos Control was meant to transport people from one side of the universe to another in a nanosecond. What Ganondorf is trying to do is create a portal stretching across the space-time continuum, allowing Shade to pass from the Shadow Dimension to your world," said Glow. "Well, it seems that the six of you will have to undergo a series of training sessions if you want to stand a chance against Ganondorf's rising army."

"Wait-a. How long-a will the training be-a?" Mario asked.

"Exactly one year." The guardians said in unison.

"YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME?! LINK HAS TRAVELED ALL ACROSS THE GALAXY GATHERING A TEAM JUST FOR SOME STUPID TRAINING?!" Kirby shouted. **(Just try to imagine how that would go down in your head. Would that not be the most hilarious thing ever?)**

"Hey, you should be honored to be trained by the Elemental Guardians." said Link.

"Starting now." said Bolt.

"Say what?" said Spyro.

There was a flash of white light, then the next thing Link knew, he was back in Ordon Village.  
_

**Heh, this is going to be fun.**

Remember to review, and I'll see you guys later.


	16. Chapter 15: Training with the Guardians

**This is much later than it should've been, but I've had to finish "The Wrath of Mewtwo", then I had something school-related to do, and I didn't get the chance until now. Oh well; here I am now, and I've got what will probably be the ****_longest_**** chapter of the project.**

**Disclaimer: Super Smash Bros. belongs to Nintendo, Masahiro Sakurai, and HAL Laboratory. The Guardians, Radoc, and various others that you guys haven't met yet are my OCs.  
_**

_How is this possible? _Link thought. _How can I be back in Ordon Village? It must be some sort of ability that the Elemental Guardians have. _Link knew that he had either traveled through dimensions, or this was some sort of an illusion. Perhaps it was both.

"Link, your training session is to balance out your true strength with your hidden powers of light." said Glow, who had appeared in a smaller form on Link's shoulder.

"Okay, but how did you get here, and why am I in Ordon Village?"

"I'm here because I have the ability to go wherever and whenever I want, and we're here because there is no better place to train than on familiar ground." **(Can anyone else say "NO DERP, GLOW!" Did I really just say "derp"?)**

Then, the bulblins attacked the village from the forest. They were surrounding the village and shooting flaming arrows from everywhere. Link had an idea where he was now: he was at the village the moment Radoc's army attacked a month before.

"Bringing you to this time is dangerous, but this is the moment I realized you are my descendant. If you can unleash the power of light on the bulblins before they kill anyone, the warriors that died before will help you in the future." said Glow.

"I understand, sort of." said Link.

Then, Link unleashed a power that would have defeated Glow if needed to. Bulblins collapsed to the ground as Link released his powers of light on them. Glow knew that this trip to the past was risky, because the villager who warned Link of the bulbins in the past had already took off to find him. So he brought him back before he got a chance to warn the past Link of the attack, for if the Link from the past met the Link in the future, the universe would be destroyed before Shade got the chance to be freed. **(Time paradoxes, they are the worst, aren't they?)**

Link sliced and diced at the bulblins like they were nothing. Then, he performed an attack he hadn't even discovered before. The Master Sword began to glow as bright as Glow himself. Then, when he sliced at the next ogre, he noticed that all of the other ogres were affected as well. So he decided to approve this new attack as his most powerful move ever: the Slice of Light. **("The Slice of Light"! Could 2009 Me get any more unoriginal?)**

"Very good, my young disciple, now we can relocate to someplace exotic and remote to continue your training." said Glow.

"Okay, now _that_ was awesome." said Link.

"You're not listening to me, are you?"

But Link was a bit in shock, for he had discovered an attack that could defeat multiple enemies at once. So he kind of stopped listening for about an hour, or two. **(The protagonists of these fics are just really ignorant, aren't they?)  
_**

Meanwhile, Mario had arrived at Mushroom Kingdom. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. Instead of being torn by war, it was very peaceful.

"What is-a this supposed to-a be?" Mario asked.

"Mushroom Kingdom, before the Koopas attacked earlier in the year." said Pyro.

"Before Wario tried-a to take the white Chaos Emerald-a?"

"Actually, he'll attack in three seconds."

Then, the Battleship Halberd flew over Peach's Castle, and an army of Koopas poured out. Then, there came Wario. Pyro used his levitation powers to bring Wario over to Mario. **(Way to be precise, Pyro!)**

"I-a don't know how you-a did that, Mario. But-a either way, you're dead meat." **(You could just tell by this point that 2009 Me had a limited vocabulary, at least compared to now.)**

"Oh-a, great." said Mario.

Mario held off Wario long enough for him to catch a Star-Man to become Super Mario. **(OH! COME! ON! Mario never went Super with a Star-Man! He uses a Fire Flower! Ugh!)** Unfortunately, Wario took a bite of garlic and became Wario-Man. **(I at least got that part right.)** The two rivals fought each other for three hours. Mario even tried his Mario Finale and it didn't work. Wario-man was invincible. **(Invincible for what should be a few seconds. Not three hours.)** But Mario noticed something different about himself. He began to feel a little stronger as he fought Wario-man. So he decided to use that power to stop him, he just needed to find out how.

"Use the Power of Fire to defeat him." Pyro shouted.

Then, Mario thought of a way to unleash the Power of Fire. He ran to a large ramp near a warp pipe, and decided if he was to defeat Wario-man, he had to get to higher ground.

"Oh-a, are you just-a going to run-a like a like a little baby-a?" Wario-man taunted.

"Who-a said I was-a running?" said Mario. Then, using the Power of Fire, Mario blasted himself into the air, and came crashing down like a meteor.

"Great Ball of Fire!" Mario shouted. **(Oooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhh, I so want to make a reference to that song right now, but I don't know the lyrics! Dang it!) **Then, when he landed, the impact was so strong; Wario-man was knocked out cold.

"You did it, Mario. Now we can move to someplace hot and dry to continue your training." said Pyro.

"How about-a Desert Land?" Mario asked.

"Yeah, that'll work."  
_

Sonic had been transported to Planet Mobias to continue his training. Though, he wasn't all that thrilled about it. Sonic could still remember the scene where his best friends were almost killed by Dr. Eggman; so Bolt had to try and convince him to cooperate the hard way.

"I won't train if I have to stay here for six months." said Sonic.

"Yes, you will. If you want to see your friends de-crystalized, you have to do what I say." said Bolt.

"Is that a threat?"

"No, it's a command. I'm trying to be nice to you, but all you want to do is complain."

Sonic scoffed. Then Bolt got an idea. "Don't you at least want to know who was _really_ behind your friends' crystallization?" Bolt asked.

Sonic turned around and nodded, slowly.

Bolt set up the scene where Nack crystalized Silver. Sonic nearly had to bite his tongue to keep his anger in check.

"Unfortunately, Nack has gone to a place where even us Guardians cannot find him. He's dropped completely off the radar. But if you want to one day beat him, you will need to grow stronger." said Bolt.

Sonic used that knowledge for six months to hone his skills. Eventually, he got to the point where he could generate electricity just by walking. He had to tone it down a little so as not to harm those around him, but Sonic eventually got the hang of it.

"Terrific, now you must defeat Shadow in order to reach your final test." said Bolt.

Later on, as Sonic was sparring with recreations of the E-Series robots, Sonic discovered a new technique. Sonic focused the electricity generated from his running into the palm of his hand. AFter gathering enough electricity, Sonic fired it at the robots, completely shattering them.

"I bet he had a 'shocking' experience. Hahaha!" Bolt shouted. **(Ugh. That was painful even four years later!) **"Oh, well, never mind the pun; you have basically mastered the Power of Electricity, so let's prepare for your final test."  
_

For six months, Kirby has fought his greatest foes, King Dedede, Dina Blade, and Marx, but for some reason, he had trouble getting his mind off of the fact that Meta Knight betrayed the Smash Council. Sure he was morally ambiguous sometimes, but he helped him fight powerful foes in the past. Plus, to become a member of the council, he had to take the Oath of Heroics, and he couldn't have crossed his fingers because Meta Knight's hands are kind of like mittens. **(Hehe, more humorous narration. I swear, sometimes I'm like the narrator of the Pokemon anime's first couple of seasons.)**

"Is something troubling you, Kirby?" Aqua asked.

"Well, you see, someone who was once my rival, promised he would never do anything "suspiscious" again, and then joined the Brotherhood of Darkness." said Kirby.

"You mean Meta Knight?"

"How do you know his name?"

"Oh please, I'm the guardian of water; I think I would know if one of the members of the Smash Council was evil."

"Oh, right."

"Now, if we're going to save the universe, you need to master the Power of Water. Once you have accomplished that, you shall reach your final test."

"Good, let's get started then."

Kirby was doing an excellent job mastering the Power of Water, but still, he knew that Meta Knight was not one to be trifled with, even if Kirby had supernatural abilities. But he couldn't give up. He had to master the Power of Water to beat his longtime rival. And eventually, he did. But his tests weren't over yet.

"Now, to reach your final test, you have to defeat the most powerful foe you've ever faced: the Galacta Knight." said Aqua.

"Oh goody." Kirby said sarcastically.

Kirby began his fight with the Galacta Knight. All the while thinking only one thing: _If Meta Knight could beat him, why not me?_

The Galacta Knight was after all the greatest warrior in Kirby's galaxy. And for a few hours, Kirby realized his question about why he couldn't beat Galacta Knight was a stupid question. He was faster, stronger, and smarter.

"You're weak. You can't defeat me, never, not in a million years." said Galacta Knight.

Kirby then got angry, angry enough to kill him, but knew he couldn't. Then, Kirby tried using his water powers on Galacta Knight while he was laughing. Kirby was unleashing the Power of Water on his greatest enemy ever.

"Whirlpool of Doom!" Kirby shouted. Then, the vortex swallowed up the Galacta Knight, and sent him into a small, watery prison.

"Will he be able to breathe in there?" Aqua asked.

"It should burst in three seconds." It did indeed burst, though it also turned the Galacta Knight into water as well.

"Yeah, I might want to keep working on that."

"You do that." **(If I may: BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!)  
_**

Due to the fact that the six months were almost up, Aero had decided that Crash would share his second-to-last test with Spyro at the Temple of the Dragons. Terra didn't really like the idea, but when it came to saving the universe from his evil cousin, he knew that she was right.

"Hey, Crash. Don't you sometimes get the feeling that you're being watched?" Spyro asked.

"Yeah." said Crash.

Spyro spotted something in the background of the temple, but thought it was nothing.

"Okay, let's split up. I'll practice the Power of Wind on one side of the temple and you practice the Power of Earth on the other side."

"Yeah."

Crash soon mastered the Power of Rock and was ready to challenge his toughest foe: Uka, brother of Aku. Uka used his magic powers to create a faceless body to wear him, allowing him to face Crash in a not-so-fair fight.

"Now I can beat you with actual attacks, instead of just magic." said Uka.

Truthfully, Uka wasn't all that strong an opponent, though he was incredibly smart. He knew exactly what Crash was going to do, and when he was going to do it. Crash had to think of something, and quick. And then he remembered something: he had mastered the Power of Rock. He touched the ground and he was somehow able to transform his fur covering into rock armor.

"Heheheh." Crash laughed.

"Not good." said Uka.

Crash punched the false body so hard, that Uka fell right off of it.

"Nice one, Crash. What do you call that move?" Terra asked.

"Rock Armor." said Crash. **(Well, ain't that original?)**  
_

Spyro unfortunately was not able to fight his toughest foe, because he was attacked by Radoc.

"How did you get here?" Spyro asked.

"My business, reptile! But enough about me, you should be concerned about staying alive." said the king.

Then, when Radoc attacked, something came from inside Spyro and he shouted: "WIND FURY!" Spyro created a small tornado that spun Radoc around so fast, it caused him to fly right out of the temple, by crashing through the wall.

"Wow." said Spyro.

"Wow indeed." said Aero.  
_

**I'm not very proud of this particular chapter, but I do like Sonic's section, for reasons you guys will have to wait for.**

**Anyway, remember to review, and I'll see you guys later.**


	17. Chapter 16: Final Exam

**Sorry if the update is too late for you guys, but I gotta say: the Wii U update system is crap! Oh well, I can't wait till Christmas, 'cause all I got with my Wii U are ****_Mario_**** games, and quite frankly, even though ****_Mario_**** was a big part of my childhood, I AM NOT VERYGOOD AT MARIO! Why couldn't SSB4 get here any quicker.**

**Oh, speaking of SSB, here's the penultimate chapter of the Sub-Dimension arc.**

**Disclaimer: Super Smash Bros. belongs to Masahiro Sakurai, Nintendo, and HAL Laboratory. The Guardians, Radoc, and a few others that will be introduced later are my OCs. All unoriginal characters belong to their respective company label.  
_**

The first six months came and went very quickly. Link, Mario, Kirby, Sonic, Crash, and Spyro had all mastered their birth elements **("Birth Elements"? WTF?)** and discovered new attacks. And now, the last six months had come, along with the final test: a giant labyrinth. Each hero gets one identical map piece. The labyrinth is full of clones of their greatest foes. Every time they beat an enemy, they get the next map piece. When they have ten map pieces, they will be able to find their way out of the labyrinth. **(When did this become ****_Yu-Gi-Oh_****?)**

"All six of you have trained for this exciting moment." said Glow.

"Now you shall face your toughest challenge." said Pyro.

"The Great Labyrinth of Death." said Terra. **(Okay, when did this become ****_Ratchet and Clank_****?)**

"We expect all of you to make it to the end of this maze." said Aqua.

"If you all make it to the end, you shall obtain the purple Chaos Emerald." said Aero. This was their chance to stop Ganondorf from collecting the Chaos Emeralds and taking over the world.

"Plus, a tip on how to get out of this Sub-Dimension." said Bolt.

Then, Mace gave the signal to go and the six heroes ran into the labyrinth.

"MACE! Why did you do that?" Bolt asked.

"Wasn't it time?" said Mace.

"No. I was going to warn them of the deadly traps and Flashback versions of their old enemies." said Glow. **(You didn't need to, the narrative did that already!)**

"Woops."  
_

It had been three months and Link still hadn't found his second map piece. **(THREE MONTHS!? How could he have survived a maze without food and water for THREE MONTHS? It's times like this where I really hate myself.)** He wondered why he couldn't find a villain to defeat in this huge maze.

"This is the most boring test in the universe. I wonder if the clones know we're here." said Link.

Then, he spotted something out of the corner of his eye. He followed it, only to find an army of bulblins.

"It's been almost a year since I actually killed a bulblin, I wonder if I still have my touch."

Link fought the bulblins and eventually killed them all. Then he continued following the trail of the guy from earlier only to find himself face-to-face with a robot crab. **(I couldn't find it's official name, but it's the crab boos from "****_Meta Knight's Revenge_****", or whatever it's called, from ****_Kirby Super Star_****.)**

Link had been fighting bad guys for weeks and has finally gained nine map pieces, though he still hadn't found the mysterious person who sent those villains out there in the first place. Then, on the last day of the fifth month, he finally found him.

"Got you now, Radoc." said Link.

"Well, if it isn't Link. Did you notice my wicked cool eye patch?" Radoc asked.

"At least I have a brain."

"Oh yeah, well I've been peeking at your little training sessions for the six months you've trained with Glow. **("Peeking"? Um, just what exactly are you into, my little bulblin friend?)** I'm not some illusion created by the Elemental Guardians. I'm the real deal. And now that you have nine map pieces, I'm going to take them."

"Word of advice, never tell your enemy what you're about to do."

Then there was a great battle between the two rivals. Link sliced at Radoc, but missed. Then the king copied the attack and actually hit him with critical damage. **(The wild Radoc used Slash! A critical hit!)**

"HAHAHAHAHA! I know all of your tricks, Link. And once I kill you, I'll use the map to find the purple Chaos Emerald _and_ the way out of this place, and then report it to Ganondorf!" said the king.

Link now knew that he couldn't let this monster win. So he decided to finish him off the same way he did months before. He crouched down, set his fist just inches from his chest, and then the Triforce Symbol sprang off of his glove and trapped Radoc in a prison of light.

"Not again." said the king.

"Triforce Slash!" Link shouted. **(CALL YOUR ATTACK!)**

Then, in just seconds, Radoc was sent flying through the dark, black sky above the maze. Link found his map piece, put them all together, and made his way to the end of the Labyrinth.  
_

**Yeah, for a penultimate chapter, that was pretty short; ESPECIALLY compared to last night's update. Oh well, we're getting close to the end, so who am I to complain. akuroku-time-sayori, please read this. You adored "The Wrath of Mewtwo", but I haven't heard anything from you about this fic! Say something! Please!**

**Anyway, remember to review, and I'll see you guys later.**


	18. Chapter 17: Trial By Fire

**This is the final chapter of the Sub-Dimension arc, which means we only have a few more chapters to go before this story is finished. Until then, you'll have to deal with this piece until probably a little before Christmas.**

**Disclaimer: Super Smash bros. belongs to Nintendo, Masahiro Sakurai, and HAL Laboratory. All unoriginal characters belong to their respective company labels. All OCs featured in this fic belong to me.  
_**

Link reached the end of the Labyrinth to find the purple Chaos Emerald, his friends, _and _his immortal ancestor. **(The best kind!)**

"Congratulations, heroes. You have just passed the final test." said Glow.

"Was there ever any doubt?" said Sonic as he grabbed the Emerald from the pedestal. **(Just when you thought Sonic couldn't get any more pig-headed, here you go!)**

"Not much, no." said Pyro, who had just appeared out of nowhere.

"Cousin? What are you doing here?" Glow asked.

"I followed Link through the maze. Now I can escape this ghastly Sub-Dimension." said Pyro. **("Ghastly"? Ok, maybe you ancient people still use that word, but I'm almost certain nobody in your position would speak like that.) **"I have waited over ten thousand years to leave, and I'm not going to wait one minute longer!"

Then, Pyro snatched the Emerald from Sonic and flew off on his fiery wings.

"We have to stop Pyro from doing what I think he's about to do. Come on!" said Glow.  
_

After hours of searching, Glow and the six heroes finally found Pyro, only he was transformed into a giant Elemental Monster. His left arm was made of metal, his right arm was electrically charged, his left leg was made of solid rock, his right leg was liquid-like, and his torso was made of wind and leaves.

"_Neat, huh? Now that I've used the Chaos Emerald's electro-magnetic powers, I have brought all of the guardians together. Now all I need is you, and I can finally leave this Sub-Dimension." _said the Elemental Monster.

"I won't allow you to go through with this, cousin. You know the dangers when all ten of the Elemental Guardians are brought together." said Glow.

"_LIES! You're just being overprotective. Besides, three of the Elemental Guardians aren't even in this Sub-Dimension." _**(*Hint-Hint*)**

"Even if only seven are combined, it's too risky."

"_SHUT UP, COUSIN!"_

"You're-a mad, Pyro. There is-a only one safe way to escape, and-a it's through Glow." said Mario.

"_Oh, Mario, not you too. Oh well, I guess none of you heroes will make it through the portal to your dimension once I absorb Glow. And, I'm not mad, I'm desperate. There is a _huge_ difference."_

Glow tried to stop the Elemental Monster, but it wasn't enough. In fact, the Power of Light seemed to make him even stronger. Then, Glow had an idea.

"Link, you and your friends have to use your powers at the exact same time to defeat my delusional cousin." he told Link.

Link gave the order to the other heroes and they did exactly what Glow told them to do.

"Slice of Light!" Link shouted.

"Great Ball of Fire!" Mario shouted. **(I really missed a great running joke here!)**

"Whirlpool of Doom!" shouted Kirby.

"Electric Blast!" Sonic shouted.

"Rock Armor!" Crash shouted.

"Wind Fury!" Spyro shouted.

Then, the six attacks combined into one, forming the ultimate elemental being: The Elemental Titan! His power was so strong, that it would have scared Shade half to death. **(Um, someone explain to me how the Smashers suddenly became the components of Voltron.)**

"_We won't allow you to do this, Pyro._" said the Titan.

"_We shall see heroes." _said the Monster.

Anyone who was smart would have given up and wouldn't even bother fighting the Titan. Unfortunately, Pyro was basically an arrogant fool, and so he found out the Titan's power, the hard way. **(Just when you thought the narrative for this story would be tasteless, I surprise you!)**

First, the Titan used such a killer left hook, it would've destroyed a whole mountain range. Then, it fired a blast that made the Monster critically weak with one shot. Then finally, the Crash instinct inside of the Titan began to make it spin like a tornado. It spun so fast that it made the guardians separate from Pyro, destroying the monster forever. **(And then I make the apparently awesome fight short. Hoo boy, this is just plain embarrassing.)**

"Now, cousin, you have failed." said Glow.

"Maybe, but you have forgotten one thing, cousin," said Pyro. "I still have the Chaos Emera…" It was gone. The Chaos Emerald was gone.

"Looking for this?" said Link as he held up the Emerald.

"Now, Glow. Can you _please_ send us back to our dimension?" Kirby asked.

"I shall. But be careful, the Brotherhood of Darkness has grown more powerful since you were transported here," said Glow. "And remember, the six of you are the universe's last hope for survival."

Then, in just a flash of light, the heroes had arrived at Hyrule Castle.

"So-a, this your home, eh?" Mario asked.

"Yep." said Link.  
_

**Well, this is probably the single most anticlimactic chapter ever. Yeah, I'm not proud of how this turned out, but at least we're a step closer to the end.**

**Remember to review, and I'll see you guys later.**


	19. Chapter 18: Dark Hyrule

**Okay, I'm starting to get really ticked with this computer. I need to update very soon or else this mess will have to wait until tomorrow for another chapter.**

**Anyway, this is the start of the Dark Hyrule arc, the final sub-arc of this fic. The end is near, guys. I bet you all are excited that this mess will be over with soon. Hehe, I have so much confidence in my early works.  
_**

Zelda had broken free from Zant's spell and was called into the throne room that was once at a time her own. Everything had been changed. The tapestries had all been painted black and purple, the guards were turned into shadowy demons, but worst of all, the half-monster Ganondorf was sitting on her throne, barking out orders to his generals. **("Half-monster"? Was his father a demon or something? Seriously, "semi-crush" made more sense than that!)**

"Ah, Zelda, just the woman I wanted to see," said Ganondorf. "Hey, Meta Knight, fetch me and my guest some drinks, will ya?"

"Yes, Emperor Ganondorf, sir!" said Meta Knight.

"See, now they call me 'Sir', because they're afraid that they'll end up like Link and his good-for-nothing friends if they don't."

"Interesting to know, Ganondorf." said Zelda, doing her best to sound as evil and nasty as possible so Ganondorf would be convinced she was still under Zant's spell.

Meta Knight arrived a minute later with wine goblets for Ganondorf and Zelda. Ganondorf chugged it down immediately after he got it and set it back on the tray, while Zelda just stood there.

"Well?" Ganondorf asked.

"I'm not thirsty." said Zelda.

"Right, Meta Knight give this to Bowser." **(Yeah, give the alcohol to the guy who can breathe fire. THAT'S A SMART IDEA!)**

"Yes, Emperor Ganondorf, sir." said Meta Knight.

"Um, Emperor Ganondorf, what did you bring me here for, anyway? And why are you being so kind to me?" Zelda asked.

"Well, Princess, as it turns out, I'm not getting any younger or handsomer." said Ganondorf. "Eventually, if my master plan turns out to be a disaster, I will perish, leaving my trusting assistant Zant, heir to the throne. But if he were to die, there would be no one to take up the throne after him, so we both decided, that he needs a queen of this inter-universal empire, and, Zelda, you are the prime candidate (the only candidate)." **(Oh, good lord. Ganondorf is such a terrible villain in this universe! Someone please tell me there will be better villains later in the series!...Oh wait :D)**

THE QUEEN TO THIS MONSTER'S LIEUTENANT? Unbelievable. Not to mention disgusting. Zelda would rather brush her teeth with a dragon's tongue than marry Zant. But wait; did Ganondorf say something about a master plan? This was her chance to find out what Ganondorf was up to. All she had to do was ask a simple question without blowing her cover. **(Well, I guess the reason Ganon is so stupid here is because he's drunk; what with all the wine he's apparently been drinking lately.)**

"Um, did you say something about a master plan? What is it?" she asked Ganondorf.

"Well, I can't really tell you everything, but I can tell you this: when I complete my task, I will be as powerful as an Elemental Guardian." said Ganondorf.

This wasn't good, the last time Ganondorf had a similar plan, the entire Hyrule Dimension was almost destroyed completely. **(I guess if you could consider merging light and shadow into darkness "almost destroying Hyrule completely".)**

_Darn it,_ Zelda thought. _Now how the heck am I supposed to stop Ganondorf if he won't even tell me his plan._

"Now, when shall we schedule your wedding with Zant?"

That did it. Zelda was so mad at the fact that Ganondorf was going to have her marry one of the most brutal villains in the Smash Galaxy **(At least, according to you ****_Twilight Princess_**** fans)** that she just freaked out.

"THERE WILL BE NO WEDDING. ARE YOU NUTS? I WILL NOT STAND FOR THIS. YOU HAVE TO BE THE MOST ISANE PERSON IN THE ENTIRE GALAXY!" Zelda screamed. **(Zelda, is that Triforce of Wisdom working?)**

"How dare you talk to your Emperor like that?"

Then, Zant ran into the throne room, shouting "Master, she has broken free from the spell!"

"Uh oh." said Zelda. **(Everyone in this universe is officially labeled "Idiot" now.)**

"Bowser, King K. Rool, take Zelda to the dungeon, and lock her up with that cyborg friend of hers." Ganondorf ordered.

The two brutes took Zelda to the castle dungeon, a place she never thought she'd end up in. Bowser found the key to the cell, unlocked it, and had King K. Rool shove Zelda into the cell.

"It stinks being locked up in the joint, I know." said a familiar, and rather robotic voice. **(Who uses "joint" in that context anymore?)**

"Samus, is that you?" Zelda asked.

"Who do you think?"

Samus obviously hadn't changed at all since she was captured. She was still her obnoxious, yet bombastic, self. **("Bombastic"? What is this, ****_Adventure Time_****?)**

"So, what were you able to weasel out of that creep before you were locked up?" said Samus

"Pretty much nothing." said Zelda.

"Dang it."

"Though I do know that if he succeeds, he'll be as powerful as an Elemental Guardian."

"He'd have to absorb the power an Elemental Guardian to do that."

"I know, but there's nothing in the universe that could give him that power." Zelda said, but then realized the one thing that could.

"Chaos Control." Zelda and Samus said in unison.  
_

Back in the throne room, Ganondorf was ready to activate the portal, yet he needed only one more Chaos Emerald to complete his master plan. He and his troops have looked everywhere in the galaxy, but could only find six Emeralds: red, dark blue, pale blue, white, green, and yellow. If only he knew where the purple Emerald was?

"Emperor Ganondorf, sir. Those six heroes you blew up a year ago, they're alive and right outside the Castle Town borders." said an orange dinosaur-dragon creature named Ripto. **(Yep, now all of you Classic Spyro fans may celebrate that Ripto is actually important.)**

"WHAT! How the heck can they be alive?" Ganondorf asked.

"We don't know, but they're approaching the palace."

_That boy is really beginning to bug me._ Ganondorf thought. **(Boy? He's twenty-three! He's a legal adult! But then again, we're invoking Nintendo Logic here.)**

"Send in the Shadow Brothers. They'll take care of those pesky heroes, once and for all." Ganondorf ordered.  
_

**Bleh, this chapter was horrible. It probably was not worth the 24-hour wait. Oh well, we're close to the end, so this is something to look forward to; and trust me, this will get better (hopefully.)**


	20. Chapter 19: The Shadow Twins Part 1

**The. Wii U. Is. Awesome. That's all that needs to be said about that.**

**Disclaimer: Super Smash Bros. belongs to Nintendo, Masahiro Sakurai, and HAL Laboratory. All unoriginal characters belong to their respective company labels. All OCs in this fic belong to me.  
_**

The six heroes arrived at the entrance to the Palace of Heroes. They were working out a plan to storm the castle, but for some reason, Mario, Kirby, Sonic, Crash, and Spyro couldn't follow along.

"Alright guys, here is the plan: Mario and Kirby will scout ahead and take down any ogres guarding the palace. Then, the rest of us will meet up with them at the prison cells. Then, we free Zelda and Samus take out Ganondorf, and pretty much save all life in the universe." said Link.

"Uh, you lost us at 'Alright guys, here is the plan.'" said Spyro. **(Who expected Spyro to be the one to say that? I didn't think so.)**

"And who's this-a 'Zelda' you keep-a talking about? Is-a she your girlfriend or-a something?" Mario asked.

"I wish." Link muttered. **(Oh, Link. If only Nintendo was kinder to your relationships with other characters in your own games.)**

"What was that?" Spyro asked.

"Uh, nothing." Link said a little quickly.

Then Link heard a bit of snickering from his teammates as he listened for bulblins coming from the entrance. Then he saw something drop from the side of the wall.

"Freeze, bulblin!" Link shouted.

"_Oh I promise you, Chosen One, I am no bulblin._" said the mysterious creature.

It turned around and Link found out the hard way that it was no bulblin once he saw its face. It had four tentacles for arms, six spidery legs, and eight gigantic eyes.

"_My name is Mutant, SHADOW Mutant. I was sent here by Ganondorf to kill you. And I expect you to both surrender and die quickly, or you could try to fight me and die a slow and painful death._" said the creature.

"Anything as ugly as you, we can take care of, easily." said Link. **(I feel like that sounded offensive. If it did, I sincerely apologize.)**

"_Getting cocky are we? Well, you won't be bragging about earlier victories once I tear your soul from your bodies._"

And then, the Shadow Mutant began to transform. It grew the size of the castle. Then, it grew twice as many eyes as it had before. Then it finally stopped. **(Then, the narrative became even more obvious. Then, you guys got tired of this chapter, and probably skipped to Part 2...or, at least when it gets uploaded.)**

"_Now, I shall destroy you. Your journey ends here!_"

But then, a giant peanut hit the Shadow Mutant in one of its sixteen eyes. It began to shrivel up into ashes as it shouted "_NO! My allergies!"  
_**(Seriously? The guy died of a peanut allergy? Now I KNOW I may have struck a nerve for anybody with a peanut allergy. For that, I sincerely apologize!)**

Then, a large gorilla walked up to the heroes. Mario recognized him immediately.

"Donkey Kong." he said to the gorilla.

"You know this huge monkey?" Kirby asked.

"Technically, I'm a gorilla. There's a difference." said Donkey Kong.

"Whatever."

"Are you good or evil?" Sonic asked.

"Well, really, I'm an enemy of Mario, but I'm a good guy. So, I guess you could say I'm both." **(Um, just because you "oppose" the main character of the most beloved franchise in gaming doesn't mean you're both good and bad.)**

"Well that makes no sense. But I guess you could come with us, we could use a guy like you with those muscles." said Link.

And with that, the seven heroes continued the siege on the castle.  
_

Meanwhile, Ganondorf prepared for battle. He knew that if the heroes got passed the last two trials, they would come after him and the six Chaos Emeralds.

"Bowser, Meta Knight, Ripto. You four ready the portal generator. Dr. Cortex, you see if you can find the purple Chaos Emerald." he ordered his generals.

Then, Dr. Cortex checked the scanners and found the Emerald: it was in Link's possession. If the other Shadow Brother could get it from him and his friends, Ganondorf's master plan would be complete.

"Emperor Ganondorf, sir. I think I found the Emerald. Unfortunately, the Chosen One has it." he told his master, nervously.

Then, the villain had an idea. He even began to chuckle at it. **(Like every other generic villain in modern media.)**

"Perfect."  
_

**I better be glad this disaster is almost finished.**

**Remember to review, and I'll see you guys later.**


	21. Chapter 20: The Shadow Twins Part 2

**Please for give me for the uncharacteristically late update! My Internet's been very finicky lately, and I'm just able to upload RIGHT NOW! Ugh! I'll try to get this chapter and the next up tonight, but you guys have to understand that this is difficult work.**

**Disclaimer: Super Smash Bros. belongs to Nintendo, Masahiro Sakurai, and HAL Laboratory. All unoriginal characters belong to their respective company labels. All OCs in this fic belong to me._**

It wasn't long before Link, Sonic, Donkey Kong, Spyro, and Crash met up with Mario and Kirby.

"I can't believe your plan worked, Link." said Sonic.

"Don't celebrate yet, we still have to rescue Zelda and Samus." said Link.

Then, they found the cell that held Zelda and Samus. Both were pretty happy to see the seven heroes; then Zelda saw something out of the corner of her eye; it was a really huge axe. **(By that I mean the weapon, and not anything that could be used as a rude slang word for anything.)**

"Link, behind you!" she shouted.

Link turned around and brought up his sword to block the attack just in the nick of time.

"Talk about close calls." said Samus.

"A bit-a too close." said Mario.

Then, Kirby found the guy who threw the ax and brought him over to the others.

"It seems that Ganondorf has sent in the second Shadow Brother, the Shadow Executioner." said Samus.

"You know Executioner's name?" Executioner asked.

"That nut Bowser has been asking Ganondorf to have you kill me all year; it was a bit of luck that Ganondorf said no. Though it looks like he sent you out as some sort of trial." said Samus.

"The second of three, but Ganon doesn't think you'll get past Executioner, 'cause when Executioner's done with you, your heads will be Executioner's trophies."

"I can tell this guy got proper education." Spyro said sarcastically.

It took a while, but Link was finally able to land just a scratch on the Executioner, though to him, it was more like a wound, and he began to freak out.

"OOOOOUUUUCCCHH! Oh, Executioner's dying; Tall-Guy-with-sword got me." said Executioner.

"Um, Executioner, you were just scratched, and it wasn't even that deep." said Link.

"Oh, well, Executioner's still going to kill you."

"You guys go save the princess and robot warrior, I'll handle the Shadow Dork." said Spyro.

"I'm not a robot!" said Samus.

"Eager to die, is little purple Dragon Guy. Well, Executioner will cut him down to very tiny."

"You really need to get some sort of remediation! Seriously, this is an indictment of our education system! **(That's exactly what I was going to say!)**

Link tried to pick the lock with his sword, but it didn't work.

"Hey, we're lucky it didn't break." said Zelda. **(It's the friggin' MASTER SWORD! A lock's not going to break it!)**

Then, Donkey Kong tried smashing the bars, but it didn't do anything, except give him a really bad knuckle ache.

"Idiots, Ganon made bars super strong. You can't crush outside." said Executioner.

"Hmmm. Link, I have an idea." said Zelda.

"I'm all ears." said Link.

"You and the others try to hold off the Executioner while Samus charges her arm cannon."

"That has to be the most dangerous idea that I've ever heard, though it's so crazy that it just might work." **(How can that be more dangerous than storming the castle with an army of SEVEN?)**

Link told the other five heroes to go help Spyro, while he could find the Executioner's only weak spot. Using his special Wolf Vision, he was able to find that the only weak spot was behind his left ear. So he took out his sword and struck him right behind the left ear.

"AAAAHHHH! No, Executioner can't be beaten, not by a guy with gold hair!" Executioner shouted.

"Oh will you just shut up?" Samus asked as she fired her most powerful laser ever: the Zero Laser. **(You guys should know where this is heading ;) **The blast was so strong, it sent the Executioner straight through the wall, right before he disintegrated into ashes.

"Uh, finally, I thought he'd never shut up." Samus said as her robotic armor began to fall apart. **(You ****_Metroid_**** fanboys can now thank me for doing this.)**

As the rest of her Power Suit fell off, the seven heroes were amazed to see that Samus was actually a tall, blonde-haired woman in a blue jumpsuit.

"Looks like I now understand the expression 'don't judge a book by its cover.'" said Sonic.

"No kidding." said Kirby.

"Well, in case you guys are done staring at Samus' true form, we have a small clue on what Ganondorf is up to." said Zelda. **(Who all thought that Zelda was going to say "Samus's boobs?" *everyone in the audience, even the guy who looks like me, raises their hand* Yeah, I think I might be just as pervy as the rest of the Internet.)**

"I wasn't staring at Samus at all." said Link, which Samus didn't like. **(Uh, I can't tell if he's being sarcastic or not. I mean, I assume he's trying to be faithful to Zelda, but seriously ANY guy would want to ogle Samus for nearly HOURS!)**

"Wait what time is it?" Samus asked.

But her question was answered when Zant said something on the intercom: "11:00 A.M. Lunchtime!"

"Uh-oh." said Zelda. Then, the floor under Zelda and Samus disappeared, plunging them into a seemingly bottomless pit.

"NO! We have to go after them." said Link.

"WHAT? That's suicide. There could be dangerous spikes at the bottom, or some other cliché trap." said Donkey Kong. **(I can't believe my 11-year-old self actually wrote that! Maybe I wasn't so bad after all.)**

"I don't care. I'm not about to let Zelda die."

Then, Link jumped into the pit. Mario hesitated a little, but he followed him. Soon, all the other heroes were falling down into the really dark, really deep, and really smelly, almost bottomless pit.  
_

**Okay, looks like this is it for today. I'm going to try to get the next chapter up tomorrow, but this is all I can manage.**

**Remember to review, and I'll see you guys later.**


	22. Chapter 21: New Old New Enemies

**This chapter, I guarantee you, will not really be worth the wait. I'm sorry for the late updates, but when you're just a couple of days away from Christmas, you kind of lose track of anything else you just might be doing. But yeah, this should be finished very soon, so I'm going to try to upload the last couple of chapters in the next couple of days.**

**Disclaimer: Super Smash Bros. belongs to Nintendo, Masahiro Sakurai, and HAL Laboratory. All unoriginal characters belong to their respective company labels. All OCs in this fic belong to me.  
_**

"Where are we?" Kirby asked.

The eight heroes (and Zelda) had reached the bottom of the pit and arrived at a corridor of the castle that neither Link nor Zelda had never even heard of.

"You have arrived at the dungeon." said a voice that Donkey Kong and Mario recognized almost immediately.

"King K. Rool." they both said in unison. **(How exactly does Mario know King K. Rool? To my knowledge, they've never actually met in any of their games. What's the deal?)**

"That's my name, don't wear it out." said the evil alligator in his fancy king's outfit.

"It-a seems Ganondorf got-a you into joining his little-a band of miscreants-a." said Mario. **(Who says "miscreants" anymore? Did I seriously just throw in a bunch of fancy words that nobody really says anymore just make my narrative sound ****_remotely _****good?)**

"Actually, I joined willingly. I heard he was taking over the universe and I wanted in. Now, there is something here that would like to meet you." said King K. Rool.

Then, King K. Rool pulled a lever on the wall, which revealed a giant, glass containment unit that contained a huge, bug-like creature. The creature began hissing a strange alien language, at which point King K. Rool had to translate: "Are you ready to die, heroes, dragon, gorilla, and princess?" **(He probably should've just stuck with "heroes".)**

"Alright, but I sure will miss me when I'm dead." said Samus.

"Nothing is going to kill anyone." said Link.

Then, Link and his friends fought the monster and King K. Rool, while Samus and Zelda tried to find a safe spot.

The heroes fought fiercely against the two villains, but the Parasite Queen, as King K. Rool and Samus called the creature, seemed to be sending out more creatures to kill them.

"There's too many," said Sonic. "I don't think we'll make it through this one."

"We have to." said Kirby. **(Way to be the optimist, Kirby! For once you're being a smart aleck in this story.)**

The Parasite Queen started hissing something in an alien language, which King K. Rool translated: "Foolish heroes, you cannot defeat us both."

Then, Link had an idea. If they can't fight them both, then maybe…

"Mario, do you think you and the others could handle King K. Rool while I take care of the Parasite Queen?" Link asked.

"We shall-a do our best." said Mario.

Link ran up to the containment unit, smashed it open with his sword, and, while holding his breath because of the smell, climbed up the Parasite Queen's back.

Meanwhile, the other six heroes were struggling with their fight with King K. Rool, every attack they threw at him, he blocked. Cook Kirby's kitchen pot had no effect on him. Crash's Tornado Spin didn't even leave a scratch on him; even the Mario Finale didn't faze him. Donkey Kong was left with no choice but to unleash his ultimate attack: the Bongo Beat. **(Yay! More unoriginal Final Smashes! Maybe I should start including them in my disclaimers. Hmmmm.)** He got out a giant pair of bongos, and began playing his theme song on them. Every time he hit the bongos, he did massive damage to King K. Rool. Then, when he was done, the evil King K. Rool was knocked out cold.  
_

Meanwhile, it was a difficult journey climbing the Parasite Queen's back: first, one of the flying Metroids tried to eat him. Something growing on its back tried to suck his blood. And its tail seemed to be able to attack him while it couldn't see him.

But he made it anyway, but before he could strike the fatal blow, the Parasite Queen sent out two Eye Metroids to try and kill him. But ironically, their weak spots were their humongous eyes. Link defeated them and stabbed the Parasite Queen on the top of its bug-like head, and started sliding down its back just as the monster started writhing in pain. Link made it through the glass wall of the containment unit before the lifeless body of the Parasite Queen blocked it. He had saved the lives of his friends and rid the Brotherhood of Darkness of a very powerful monster.

"Well, it looks like we won't be that thing's lunch after all." said Kirby.

"Now let's get out of here, before more guards show up." said Samus.

They soon found a way out of the dungeon and found an enormous staircase. It took an hour or two to climb the stairs, and it was to Zelda's discomfort that her ancestor never bothered to add an elevator when she built the castle. **(Well, they live in an Old English-esque universe. Elevators obviously weren't around back then. But then, how exactly does that explain some of the dungeons? Alright, I'm confused again!) **When they reached the top, they found the biggest pair of doors any of the group had ever seen.

"Do we-a go in-a there?" Mario asked.

"Yes." said Samus, whom now had her Power Suit on again.

"Even though if we do, we might never come out?" Kirby asked.

"Yes." said Link.

It took the might of Samus, Donkey Kong, Link, and Mario to open the giant doors, though when they did, they wished they'd never opened it in the first place.

"Hello heroes, and Princess." said Ganondorf.  
_

**Oooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh. Just four chapters left, and then a review! Yep, these next couple of chapters will definitely be admittedly awesome compared to the rest of the story. Oh well, all good things must come to an end.**

**Wait, since when was this a good thing?**

**Remember to review, and I'll see you guys shortly.**


	23. Chapter 22: Ganon's Plan

**Yeah, not the most exciting chapter out of the next couple, but I promise the next two will win you over.**

**Sadly, when this project is finished, you probably won't be seeing another entry for quite a while. I've been having an absolute terrible case of writers block, and I haven't even started writing the semi-filler "season" for this series. I might upload SSB 2 later on while I write that "season", but if that were to happen, there would be several inconsistencies. PM me about what you guys want me to do regarding this series, 'cause I'm in trouble if I can't work something out.**

**Disclaimer: Super Smash Bros. belongs to Nintendo, Masahiro Sakurai, and HAL Laboratory. All unoriginal characters belong to their respective company labels. All OCs in this fic belong to me.  
_**

"You have defeated all four trials, and have even found my secret lab; I call it the Take-Over-The-Universe room." said Ganondorf.

"Wow, that is the worst name ever." said Spyro. **(More evidence that Ganon is surprisingly the worst villain in this fic.)**

"Uh-huh." said Crash.

"What's-a this all about anyway?" Mario asked.

"Well, it's obvious he isn't going to tell us. After all, he is evil." said Link.

"True, but since you've made it this far, I might as well tell you. Do you see that volcano in the distance?" Ganondorf asked as he pointed to a volcano out of a nearby window.

"Of course, that's Death Mountain." Zelda answered.

"That volcano is, unbeknownst to most in Hyrule, also a prison. "said Ganondorf. "Over ten thousand years ago, the Elemental Guardians incarcerated Shade's dark armies in Death Mountain. It's been dormant ever since that fateful battle at which that buffoon Glow defeated his own brother, and two of his cousins. The Shadow Mutant and the Shadow Executioner were the only two soldiers of Shade's army that managed to not be imprisoned. But now that they're dead (thanks to you), I have to release the rest of them.

"So, thanks to Dr. Cortex, we have been able to create a seismic generator to force the volcano to erupt, which will release every last one of the Soldiers of Darkness into the universe once again. The only downside is that the Soldiers' bodies burned up with contact with the volcano's magma, so they will possess every living creature in the galaxy. Then, they shall multiply and conquer the next galaxy, and the next one, and the next one, until the entire universe is inhabited only by Soldiers of Darkness, save for me, of course." **(Hmm, I wonder why that is...)**

"Well, what about that portal generator?" Sonic asked.

"You just really like to stick your nose into everything I'm doing, don't you. The portal generator uses the power of the Chaos Emeralds to cause Chaos Control and release the mighty Shade!" That last part nearly set Sonic off; Mario and Kirby literally had to hold him back to keep him from losing his temper with Ganondorf.

"Do you know how much suffering your organization has caused! My friends are dying because of your lust for power!" Sonic shouted.

"Your friends brought that upon themselves by opposing the side of darkness." as soon as Ganondorf said this, Link had decided he had had enough.

"I don't know how, but we're going to beat you. We'll slay the Soldiers, destroy the portal generator, and save the universe from this nut job club you call a conquering kingdom!" said Link. **(You know how I once said that Pikachu made the most Badass Boast EVAH in "The Wrath of Mewtwo"? Link just topped that right here.)**

Ganondorf seemed pretty confident about succeeding his own evil genius self, because he just stood there, and laughed. "You will try, and you will fail, because my generals will be there to kill you, and even if you defeat them, there's still no chance that you'll slay monsters as powerful as the Soldiers of Darkness." said Ganondorf.

"You guys go, I'll handle Ganondorf and his portal generator." said Link.

"Are you saying that we're supposed to fight the entire Brotherhood of Darkness_and_ the Soldiers by ourselves?" Samus asked.

"Yes, yes I am." **(Hey, that line is reserved for Phineas Flynn only!)**

"Link, you can't fight him alone." said Zelda.

"Either I stop him and maybe one of us dies, or we just give up and we all die."

"He's got a point there." said Kirby. **(Yeah, you're back to being smart again. Dang it, 11-year-old Me!)**

"Yeah." said Crash.

"Just go!" Link shouted. Then all seven heroes (and Zelda) headed straight for the volcano, while Link readied himself for his toughest fight yet.

_Good luck, guys. Good luck to us all._ Link thought. "Ganondorf, it's time to finish this." Link said as he drew his sword.

"I couldn't agree more." Ganondorf said as he drew his sword. **(That you don't normally see in the games. It's the one he uses in ****_Twilight Princess_****)  
_**

**The final battle is almost upon us. Okay, so it's not necessarily the "final" final battle, but it's the final battle of this fic.**

**By the way, sometime between Christmas and mid-January, expect to see a "midquel" to "The Wrath of Mewtwo", chronicling some of the more exciting adventures of the Pokémon Police that didn't quite make it into the final project. More on that when it's released, but until then...**

**Remember to review, and I'll see you guys later.**


	24. Chapter 23: This May be The End

**Do not let the melancholy title get to you; this is just the final battle of the fic, not the whole series. Unfortunately, I'm having issues with writing the "filler season". Maybe I'll just publish the four main arcs and publish the bonus "seasons" later on, but I really don't know. I also don't know when I'll get around to publishing PMD2, because there's something else that I want to do first. I'm accepting any help from anyone, but I'm hoping my friend on this site can help me out.**

**Disclaimer: Super Smash Bros. belongs to Nintendo, Masahiro Sakurai, and HAL Laboratory. All unoriginal characters belong to their respective company labels. All OCs in this fic belong to me.  
_**

While Link fought Ganondorf, the other heroes tried to stop the Soldiers of Darkness from re-entering the universe. They were still figuring out how to do it, when some of the generals of the Brotherhood of Darkness showed up.

"Either we have a very poor security system, or you are all stronger than Ganondorf anticipated. And where is Link, huh? Is he afraid to face us, or is he just too lazy to fight us on his own?" Zant asked. **(I wouldn't blame you guys if Zant is extra despicable in this universe; sadly, it will get worse.)**

"None of the above. He's off fighting Ganondorf, and what exactly are you doing here?" said Samus.

"In fact, don't even answer that, and just get out of our way. We have a universe to save." said Sonic.

"You don't say." said Bowser.  
_

The fight was long and drawn out. Mario and Bowser fought each other (quite clearly, it was evenly matched) while everyone else fought mindless Shadow Beasts and other assorted monsters that Zant had under his control; well except for Zelda, who was still fighting her long-time enemy, and losing. **(Princess of Hyrule/Descendant of a Goddess incarnate is losing to a phony King of Sahdows? Exactly how does that work?)**

"You've lost, Princess. You and your friends may have gotten stronger, but so have I." said Zant. Then, Zant cast a spell that sent Zelda toward a large boulder, and activated the seismic generator. "You really should have smashed this while you had the chance, Zelda!" Zant shouted as the volcano erupted more violently than it ever has in over ten thousand years.

But instead of lava, orns of dark energy blasted out from the crater.

"WE'RE FREE AT LAST!" said the Soldier commander, the Shadow Shifter. **(THAT'S A LOT OF CAPS!)**

"Great Dark Army, my master and I have freed you from your volcanic prison, and ask you if you would help him rule the universe." said Zant.

"NOBODY IS TO RULE THE UNIVERSE EXCEPT THE MIGHTY SHADE." said Shadow Shifter. **(EVEN MORE CAPS!)**

"WHAT! But Ganondorf said that you would be grateful once we freed you." said Zant.

"THE ONLY THING WE'RE GREATFUL FOR IS THAT YOU BROUGHT LIVING BODIES FOR US TO POSSESS." said Shadow Shifter. **(AGAIN! CAPS AHOY! But seriously, this is what you get for messing with powers beyond your control. If only other villains could understand that.)**Then, the Soldiers of Darkness took over the bodies of all of the generals of the Brotherhood and for those who didn't have bodies, Shadow Shifter, who took the body of Zant, brought in bulblins to be possessed.

The heroes were outnumbered one thousand, nine hundred ninety-eight to just eight. **(Those are some interestingly specific odds!)**

"Alright guys, we have to destroy these things, and there are no dumb ideas." said Zelda.

"We could use the Peanut Popguns that belonged to my sidekick, Diddy Kong." said Donkey Kong.

"That's the dumbest idea I've ever heard." said Samus.

"Wait; remember how the Shadow Mutant died instantly when he was hit by the peanut, perhaps these guys have the same vulnerability." said Kirby. **(Of course, they don't take the fact that they're possessing bodies that more-than-likely can take peanuts very well. PLOT HOLE! ...yay, even more caps...)**

"Of course there is a possibility that they don't." said Sonic. **(SEE! At least Sonic's taking this into consideration.)**

"Well we have to try; we can't afford to lose this fight. Now, Donkey Kong, get out those Popguns and fire away." said Zelda.

The enormous gorilla did exactly as Zelda said, and started shooting at the bulblins and Shadow Beasts, and believe it or not, every last one of the shots did it. The battle had been won, but then Zelda asked, "Where's Zant?"

"_Right here, Princess._" said the demon that was once Zant.

"And I thought he sounded creepy before." said Spyro. **(Try to imagine Tom Kenny's Ice King voice on G-Major. Yeah, that's about right.)**

"_Now, I'm going to give you one last chance to surrender, and I just might let you and your friends live."_

Then, there was a huge explosion coming from the castle.

_"Ganondorf?" _Zant asked when he saw the explosion. This made him furiously angry. **(WHAO WHAO WHAO! Did Zant just have a break from demonic possession? Zant just went from being totally unlikeable to a pretty impressive character.)**

"Oh-a, now we're in-a trouble." said Mario.

Zant unleashed full fury on the heroes. They did everything they could to at least give him a scratch, but no luck. Of course, Zelda had an idea. She got out her own bow and arrow that was quite different than Link's. First of all, the arrow emitted a glow of such a blinding light that even Glow himself would have a hard time seeing. And second of all, it gave the Soldier inside of Zant the heebie-jeebies just by looking at it. **("Heebie-jeebies?" Now I know that I just put random phrases that just happened to fit the definition just for the sake of having those phrases.)**

Zelda fired an arrow directly at Zant's chest, which killed the Shadow Shifter and sent Zant flying.

"I shall return!" Zant said as he shot through the slightly warm, night sky. **(*Ding!*)**

Now the battle had been won, and the universe was safe, or was it?  
_

At the exact moment Zelda and the other heroes arrived at the demented volcano, Link was fighting Ganondorf for the first time in six years. They appeared to be evenly matched, but it seemed Ganondorf was holding back for some reason.

"Link, I must say your powers have improved, and now you seem to actually be a challenge; however, my powers have grown too." said Ganondorf.

"Really, I haven't noticed." said Link. **('Cause angering the guy that took over Hyrule is SUCH a good idea.)**

"Oh, you couldn't imagine what power these gemstones give me. Now my original powers have increased tenfold."

"Yeah, that's what all power-crazed megalomaniacs like you say." **(That's actually pretty accurate; after all, read "The Wrath of Mewtwo" and take the titular antagonist as an example.)**

"Pfft! You cannot defeat me Link, I am too powerful. I control the powers of nine of the ten elements; I find Darkness the most intriguing." said Ganondorf.

Then, he created a giant ball of dark energy. It seemed so powerful that it would kill Link on contact. Luckily for him, though, it seemed that he was somehow able to deflect it back at Ganondorf, which hurt him almost as well as it would have hurt Link; but the evil king wouldn't give up. It seemed as though he was determined to destroy his ultimate foe. **(Unintentional throwback to several past games was cool. I didn't even realize it until just now.)**

"Tell me, where is the seventh Chaos Emerald?" Ganondorf asked.

"I have it." Link told Ganondorf as he removed the Emerald from his pocket, which was quickly snatched away by a familiar looking bulblin. **(To be fair, letting the bad guy know where the final MacGuffin is wasn't exactly the smartest idea.)**

"Now, I finally have the Chaos Emerald." Ganondorf exclaimed as Radoc handed him the purple Chaos Emerald.

"You are one persistent villain, you know that Radoc?" said Link.

"That's one of my best talents." said Radoc. Then he ran off and disappeared. **(Okay, you disappear for what is canonically a whole year. We don't care. You're not really important until Arc 3.)**

"It's over, Link. You couldn't stop me when I tried to take over Hyrule six years ago, and you won't stop me now."

"Maybe you forgot what happened, because I_ did_ stop you." said Link.

_I have had enough of this, _Ganondorf thought. _It's time I ended this quickly. _Ganondorf sliced at Link's right arm. Link began feeling a strange and painful sensation.

"My new sword is now equipped with Element of Poison. It is designed to poison anyone the blade cuts. The poison begins to slowly flow through the veins until it reaches the heart, and there is no antidote. You will die from this deadly poison; that is, assuming I don't kill you first." **(OF ALL THE DIRTY TRICKS, GANON!)**

"Well, if I'm going to die, I'll take you with me." said Link.

He leaped over Ganondorf's head and cut his shoulder. Ganondorf used his good arm to form a Warlock Punch **(Sorry, no Falcon Punch. That character is sadly irrelevant in this story)**, but Link used his shield to block it, giving Ganondorf a bloody knuckle. **(I'm sorry, but anyone who can block a Warlock Punch is worthy of respect.)** Then, Link stabbed Ganondorf in the chest, yet it didn't do anything.

"Did you really think that would kill me?" Ganondorf laughed.

"How?" Link asked as he clutched is arm. It seemed the poison was starting to take effect.

"I am wearing something called Dark Armor. It can keep me alive even when you try the most fatal attacks."

"That won't stop me."

Ganondorf, deciding that he had had enough, grabbed Link by the neck and threw him over to the door. Ganondorf placed the purple Chaos Emerald in the control panel of the portal generator and it began to gain power. Link knew that he had to stop him; he ran up to the control panel to get the Emeralds, but Ganondorf began to transform into a monster that made Link stop in his tracks.

And by the time Zelda and the heroes finally defeated the generals, Ganondorf had trampled Link in his true form: Dark Beast Ganon. **(Took me long enough to actually make classic Ganon a character. Oop, now it's gone.)**

"I….still….won't….give….up." Link said as the poison began to really harm him.

"You've lost Link." Ganon said as he transformed back into a Gerudo. "What part of that do you not understand? Well, it doesn't matter now, because when you die, I will be able to claim the Triforce of Courage from you, then I can set my sights on taking the Triforce of Wisdom from Zelda. And I promise you: I will make it just as painful an experience as that poison will make your inevitable death."

At the mention of those words, Link knew that he could not allow Ganondorf to win. With the last bit of strength he had left, Link tore the control panel off of the machine, allowing him to hold all seven of the Chaos Emeralds.

"NO! Those are my Emeralds!" Ganondorf shouted as he used a new technique called the Dark Lasso. **(As if Ganondorf wasn't even more of a clone to everybody, the Dark Lasso is pretty much his equivalent to Samus's grab in ****_Brawl_****.) **But Link jumped out of the way, which made the lasso attach to the portal generator, which, without the Chaos Emeralds, was set to overload. "NO! I can't lose now. Not when I'm so close!" Ganondorf said as his last ten words echoed through the castle.

The generator exploded, killing Ganondorf and sending his soul to the Shadow Dimension. **(More specifically, the explosion created a small portal in itself, which only lasted long enough to relieve Ganon of his soul)** Link had won, but at a price. The poison had finally taken its toll on Link, plunging him down a giant hole in the floor that the deadly explosion created.

As he fell, he thought about the great friends he made during this incredible journey around the galaxy and back. He thought about how terrible Glow would feel when he found out that his last descendant had died. But most of all, he thought about Zelda, his true love that he may never see again. And that was his last thought before he finally hit the ground with a fatal landing.  
_

Link's friends arrived back at the castle to find Link's lifeless body in the middle of the great hall.

"Link?" said Mario.

"No. It can't be. It just can't." said Kirby.

Zelda was absolutely devastated at the sight. She saw the giant hole in the roof that led to Ganondorf's Lab. Then she realized what had just happened.

"That explosion. It was the portal generator. Link must have destroyed the only possible gateway to the Shadow Dimension that Ganondorf created." said Zelda.

"He saved the universe, but not himself." said Samus.

At that very thought, Zelda silently burst into tears. Zelda couldn't remember how many times Link saved her life from their past lives. Over time she knew what was happening: she was falling in love with Link. Unfortunately, she now knew, she would never be able to admit it to him.  
_

***Sniff* I think I'm gonna go cry myself to sleep. This climax was still admittedly poorly written, but it's still heartrending to reread that last segment.**

**Remember to review, and I'll see you guys when I'm up to feeling like uploading the final couple of chapters. They are a doozy. (There I go, using words that nobody uses again.)**


	25. Chapter 24: Miracles

**It's just a couple of days until Christmas. Because of this, I'm combining this chapter and the epilogue into one. It's been fun, really. My update schedule has not really been consistent, but it was mostly because of my birthday, Christmas shopping, and other junk. Let me tell you, though; trying to keep a heap load of gifts from my two younger brothers is not fun.**

**Disclaimer: Super Smash Bros. belongs to Nintendo, Masahiro Sakurai, and HAL Laboratory. All unoriginal characters belong to their respective company labels. All OCs belong to me.  
_**

Ironically, Zant had landed in the last place he wanted to be in. **(As in, a prison)** And his cellmate was somewhat unbelievable: Radoc.

"How did you get here before I did?" Zant asked the king.

"Captain Falcon high-jacked my teleportation spell. So now I'm stuck here in this flying version of torture." said Radoc.

"I didn't know you knew dark magic."

"Everyone thinks I'm too dumb to understand it; but I can."

_Great, just great, _Zant thought, _I end up in the worst place for a villain to be, and my cellmate is the dumbest living creature in the galaxy. Someday I will escape this place and kill the heroes who put me in this infernal jail._

Then, Captain Falcon, the commissioner of the Galactic Police Unit (or GPU) announced "Dinner time" on the intercom. At which point, one of the guards placed a tray full of slop through a small compartment in the cell door.

"Enjoy your meal." said the guard. **(If this isn't karma, I don't know what is!)  
_**

Meanwhile in Hyrule, the team, Samus and Zelda never forgot Link. In fact, one of Spyro's dragon teachers known as Cyril tried freezing his body so it wouldn't be destroyed by scavengers or the other elements, though that idea failed once summer came, which melted the presumably unmeltable ice. **(Okay, I have a question: Is unmeltable a word? My Microsoft program says it's fine, but this site marks it as "not and actual word". What's up?)** So they each tried something to keep Link from decaying. From entombing him in a sanitized crate, to burying him in a glass coffin (how they came up with such an unoriginal idea, Zelda will never know), almost everything failed. The glass coffin actually worked, though. But each of the heroes, including Zelda, took turns keeping vermin like squirrels from damaging the coffin. **(Which Disney movie does this remind you guys of? Maybe I should've included this in the disclaimer.)**

One night, it was Zelda's turn, and for some strange reason, she seemed to miss him the most. She thought she was just being ridiculous, because she hasn't really liked him all that much before since she met him. But the moments when she saw Link slay the Shadow Executioner and Parasite Queen has made her think otherwise. **(*Sniff*)**

"What is happening to me? Why do I care for you more than ever? It all started when you saved me from Executioner. And I can't even count how many times you've saved me in the first five years I've known you. Oh, what am I saying? Look at me; I'm talking to a corpse." said Zelda. **(She's obviously going crazy. Nothing stranger than whining to a corpse. At least she hasn't tried kissing it. *sick burn on ****_Sonic '06_*****)**

Then she heard a knocking noise, but thought she was just hearing things.

"It seems that I have no idea what I have until it's gone." There it was again. Where was this noise coming from? **(Could it be?)**

"Anyway, in case you're up there listening, I just want you to know, I think…" then she found out where the noise was coming from: an arm was stretching out of Link's chest and banging its fist on the coffin. **(Wait! Is that the Ghost Hand that appears in the most hilarious points in select ****_LoZ_** **games?)** With hesitation, Zelda slowly opened the coffin lid, and as quick as light, the arm sprang up like a bullet, shot out of the coffin, and grew into the guardian of light himself. **(D'oh! I misled!)**

"Uh, you have no idea how hard it is to stay alive in a corpse." said Glow. **(Well, you're immortal. It shouldn't be very hard. I could be wrong, though.)**

"How did you get here?" Zelda asked.

"I thought that Link could use some extra power to destroy Ganondorf, and boy was I right. So, right before Link was brought back here, I merged with him. Little did I know that Ganondorf would be so strong that even with my added powers, Link could barely hold out against him," Glow said with a somewhat sad look on his face. "So, what were you about to say, anyway?"

"If you must know, I think I love him."

"It's about time you said it too. I mean, Link spent six years brooding over that Midna chick, who he was rather fond of by the end of his adventure. When you two became close soon afterward, he thought he finally found someone to help him get over her." Glow chastised. "Well, looks like he failed. I think you owe him an apology." **(WOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWW! Way to appease to those who ship Link/Midna...I kinda do, at least regarding ****_Twilight Princess_****.)**

"How can I apologize to a dead person?"

"Easy. I bring him back from the dead." Zelda nearly fainted when she heard Glow say those eight miraculous words. **(He says this so nonchalantly that it kind of makes you wonder what he does in his spare time.) **"It will only take a few seconds and Link will be as lifelike as you are. But, only if you promise to return his feelings for you to him." said Glow.

"What are you getting at? Usually immortal people like you only give people what we really want but there's some sort of catch."

"Darn it. I hate having to explain why I'm bringing dead people back to life. It's because, a woman who's pure of heart is destined to be the wife of the Chosen One someday."

"Who would the woman be?" Zelda asked. **(Is she really asking this? I thought she had the Triforce of Wisdom!)**

"You." said Glow.

"Well, who's the Chosen One?"

"Honestly, you've spent over a year as prisoner to that monster Ganondorf, and you haven't figured it out? It's Link. He's the Chosen One." **(I couldn't have said it any better myself. Way to go, Glow.) **This time, Zelda really did faint at Glow's words. But she woke up one minute later after Glow used an awakening spell. "You can't avoid it, Zelda. It is your destiny. And please, don't let him die again, I'm only allowed to resurrect a person only once. Now stand back and close your eyes, they don't call me Glow just because of my colorful personality, you know."

Zelda did as Glow asked. Glow began chanting something in a strange language, and blasted Link with a red light. Then when he was done, Link began to move a little.

"See, Link's love for you has helped him gain the will to live. Join him Zelda, and your life will be more perfect than you've ever dreamed of." **(I feel like I've heard this before...)**

"Uh, my head." said Link.

"Do it."

"Why am I here?"

Then, Zelda ran up to Link and hugged him for the first time in her entire life. It felt good. **(d'AAWWWWW! Also: CLICHE ENDING IS CLICHE! Disney themselves could probably pull this off better than I did.)**

"Zelda, why do you seem so happy to see me?"

"You wouldn't understand." said Zelda.

"You want a bet."

Zelda knew she had to keep her promise a secret for now, so she decided to wrap things up. **(In other words, her promise IS A SECRET TO EVERYBODY! HAHA! I'm sorry, I had to seize the opportunity while I still had it!)** "Link, you had us all really worried when we saw the explosion. When we got there and found you dead, we didn't know what to do. So we kept you safe for months, until Glow brought you back to life." said Zelda.

Then, Glow watched in delight as the Ancient Prophecy began to come true: Zelda had finally given in to her growing feelings for Link, and had fallen in love with him.

_Still, six years? This is going to be a love story that Aqua and Aero would absolutely adore,_ Glow thought. _But the prophecy doesn't end now. The Brotherhood will return in about a year, and this time they might be more of a challenge.  
__

Ever since the fateful night when Link finally destroyed Ganondorf (and died a hero), and was eventually brought back to life by Glow (a moment that was witnessed only by Zelda), he felt as though he might have done something right, because Zelda was actually starting to love him, and he was completely okay with it (obviously, this was the result that he was looking for after he saved Zelda's skin so many times). Although, while Zelda loved Link, Zant had also found a new feeling for Link: pure hatred. **(As if Zant didn't hate Link enough already.)**

"I have to find a way to get out of here, so that I may free Ganondorf _and_ Shade from the Shadow Dimension. Then, Link's head shall be my trophy, as I marry Zelda and take over Hyrule, and then the world!" He shouted to himself in his cell.

"Maybe you should have landed in an asylum for the criminally insane." Radoc commented.

"One more word like _that_ and you'll wish you were never born."

"Noted." **(Favorite conversation in the entire fic RIGHT THERE!)**  
_

Meanwhile in the Shadow Dimension, the lost soul of Ganondorf was conversing with his demonic master.

"You have failed me, Ganondorf. And if I'm correct, you also tried to steal my powers once you freed me." said Shade.

"It wasn't my fault. It was the Chosen One, he did this to me. And you know very well that I would never betray you." said Ganondorf.

"DON'T TELL ME LIES! You know very well that the followers of light were all killed when the Bulblins attacked Ordon twenty-four years ago. First you try to betray me, then you get yourself killed, and now you make up stories?" **(Listen to what he just said. This will be important later.)**

"Well, there must have been a survivor, because I have read the Ancient Prophecy and I have reason to believe that the man who defeated me _is_ indeed the Chosen One."

"If what you tell me is true, then your protégé Zant must find a way to kill him before he foils my master plan."

"Rest assured, Shade, he will not fail any of us." Then the whole Temple of Shadows was filled with evil laughter.  
_

Back at the Kingdom of Hyrule, the team helped the Council of Heroes rebuild the castle after how much damage Ganondorf's little explosion did to it. The Council was down by three members now that Meta Knight had turned traitor, and Zant had control over Mr. Game and Watch and R.O.B.; but they were able to make do with what they had (Zelda, Samus, Luigi, Ignitus, Knuckles, and Crash's younger sister Coco; plus Palutena, Peppy Hare, Professor Oak, and Cid). **(Hmmm. I wonder who may have important roles in future stories! *Hint hint*)**

They congratulated Link and his team for saving the universe and all of their lives, and immediately gave them a new mission: to hunt down and capture the rest of the members of the Brotherhood of Darkness before they launched another attack on the castle, and cost them trillions of Rupees in repairs. Of course, Link gladly accepted, knowing that several agents were still out there.

"Guys," Link said to his team at a small meeting. "Who knows what dangers are out there. Eventually, something will come up that won't be a total cakewalk like this adventure has been. **(Other than you temporarily dying, that is.) **Just remember; we are more than just a ragtag band of war heroes that just came together out of nowhere. We may as well be like brothers."

"Like, I don't know, Smash Brothers?" Kirby suggested out-of-the-blue.

"What?" everyone asked in unison.

"Well, considering that we are 'like brothers', and we defend the Smash Galaxy, I just thought 'Why not call us Smash Brothers?'" Kirby explained. After some consideration, the decision was near-unanimous.

"Alright, not a bad-a name. I like it." said Mario.  
_

**Well, that's it for this project. I hope you guys enjoyed it, because this will get better...eventually. Again, I really don't know when I'll be able to upload the "filler season". As I sated before, I'm considering uploading it after I finish the main, incredibly important arcs, and then upload them later on. I make no guarantees, I just want to make it through Christmas.**

**Well, remember to review, and I'll see you guys later.**


	26. It's Been Fun

**Well, I don't really understand why, but I wasn't able to access my account for a few days. Weird.**

**Anyway, Christmas has come and gone, and now I finally have a review chapter discussing my thoughts about this fic. I only have two words to describe it: This sucked.**

**At least, that's the impression of me rereading this after so many years, finally realizing that my writing skills at this point were garbage; and of course this also happened to become the popular fic, even hitting the 1,000 viewers mark before "The Wrath of Mewtwo". To say the least, I WAS SHOCKED! I never even thought that this fic would become even more popular than the actually better-written "PMD: Adventures of the Pokémon Police" series. And I didn't even need to phone a friend to make me feel like I was actually accomplishing something.**

**Overall, the story was very poorly-written, but I'm glad that it became so popular in such a short time.**

**Well, that's it for this story, so even though it's finished, I'll still accept reviews for both this fic and "The Wrath of Mewtwo".**

**And now for announcements. Sometime between now and PMD2's release, I will upload a compilation od three short stories that take place between the final battle of "The Wrath of Mewtwo" and the epilogue of the same fic. If you guys liked that fic, then I guarantee that it will be worth your time.**

**With that, this has been TheKingOfGames789, remember to review, and I'll see you guys later.**

**Overall Story Stats (at the time this article is being written):**

**Reviews: 1 (from darkhunter999)**

**Favorites: 2 (darkhunter999 and Keyblade132)**

**Words: (Not counting this article) 27, 343! Jeez! I knew this was longer than PMD1, but DDDDDDAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNGGGGGG!**

**Pfffffffttt! This may have been bad, but at least I put effort into it. That's what really matters.**


End file.
